Hollow Mercenary
by Legion'sKryme
Summary: They left me all behind after the war. It was such a lonely time. I just...Couldn't deal with it any more. So, I left the world of the living the selfish way. I eventually got over my regret of doing that, and now I hunt my own kind. Kurosaki Ichigo, I will never let you down. IchigoXOC Onesided!AizenXOC Sequel to 'Jigokuen no Taka'
1. Mercenary Meets Shinigami

_Welcome all to Hollow Mercenary! This is the sequel to _Jigokuen no Taka. _However you don't necessarily have to read it in order to understand just what's going on here. However, the main character is the same in both this and the first story. I will warn you now, that there are some connections that I've made that may seem far fetched and slightly confusing. However, I've tried to make sure that things run as smoothly as possible through out this tale. Feel free to PM me if you're confused at one point or another. As I do with all my other stories, I'll only say this ONCE: __I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY THE CONCEPTS INTRODUCED IN THE STORY AND CROSS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS SHE PLAYS EITHER._

_With that done, enjoy the first installation of the story. I'll be doing things four chapters at a time, seeing as I won't be able to post as often as I used to, due to work. The extra chapter in each installation is to compensate. _

**Chapter 1: Mercenary Meets Shinigami**

As I stand before his grave, my head is bowed with my black eyes full of tears. My clawed hands are pulled into fists. Before me reads 'Kakashi Hatake. Top notch shinobi, beloved husband'. He'd died in his sleep not long after his seventieth birthday. My beloved Kakashi. It's been a very long time since we defeated Madara. A very long time indeed. In that time, Naruto had become Hokage after Tsunade stepped down due to old age and a dying body. Tears now drip down the sides of my face, joining the rain on the ground below me. Behind me are two people, both in their sixties, but one less old looking than the other.

"Cross," Naruto's voice speaks up, I turn to look at him. He puts a barely wrinkled hand on my shoulder, "You'll see him again. Everyone else is waiting for him. His dad, Itachi, Saiai, Churitsu, Niku, Old Man, Sakura, Hinata...Everyone. Only you, Sasuke and I are left from those times". I turn to look at him. He's grown into such a fine man, even if he is a bit wrinkled now. His hair has been grown out spiky and long in his older age, in respect towards his godfather whom he had lost to Pein all those years ago. It is a pale blonde now, compared to the crayon blonde that it was once before. However in his prime, he was the spitting image of his father. Hair on the longer side, going slightly over his hitai-ate and slightly obscuring it. He still wears it despite the fact that he's the Hokage- something he plans to be until the time of his death. His blue eyes and bright smile are the only things that have not aged with time.

By now he is a grandfather of three little prosperous Uzumaki children, two of which have come from his youngest, Hiasa, one from his oldest, Nokube. Hiasa is the younger of the two, and through her mother Hinata, has gone on to carry the Byakugan eyes. Like her Uncle Neji- whom had died while we were fighting Madara- she is a prodigy at using those eyes of hers and practices hard every day. She is the spitting image of her mother when said mother was older, having long black hair with bangs in a hime style cut. However like her father and her brother, she is loud and proud. Despite being second born, she is currently the head of the Hyuga clan, having taken on the title not long before Hinata died due to old age. Thanks to Hinata, there is no main nor branch family- just one large one. As such there is no caged bird seal. And those who have it, have had it nullified. Hiasa's daughter will be taking the lead when Hiasa deems her ready- the little girl bears the Uzumaki hair with Hyuga eyes, quite the combination. Hiasa's son looks more like his great uncle Neji, having dark brown hair, however while not spiky, it is definitely a bit more wild than the usual Hyuga look.

Naruto's son, Nokube, is the spitting image of Naruto and Minato themselves. Due to the fact that he is the current Jinchuriki of our village, he does have the whisker marks making him look more like Naruto. However due to the stronger liking Kurama has for the Uzumaki family and his host in general, Nobuke's pupils are slit like Naruto's would become when Kurama influenced him. Nokube is the single father of a son, whom is currently the very spitting image of Minato- the boy's great grandfather. It seems that when it comes to the Namikazes, blonde hair and blue eyes is dominant in males. And like his great grandfather, he is a calm and quiet boy with nothing but raw talent waiting to be molded into something wonderful. He, being an Uzumaki, will be the next Jinchuriki when Nokube can't do the job any more.

"We know you miss him," Sasuke speaks up from Naruto's side. He sighs, "We do too; just like we miss everyone else. But time consumes every normal living being". Sasuke hasn't changed much in terms of hair style. However he does sport a single facial scar that runs over his lips in a single downward line over the right corner of said mouth. His black eyes, ones that are not originally his as those had gone blind years ago, are dark as ever, matching my own. Sasuke Uchiha, the last living Uchiha in the world and Naruto's right hand, is wrinkled as a man his age should be. His body is withered, the color of his hair is a medium gray. Why is he the last Uchiha? What happened to the revival of that lineage? Simple. I did.

Thirty years ago, after Itachi and Shizune got married, it was found that due to the illness that Tsunade had cured from his system years prior, he could not fertilize a woman and pass down his blood. Meaning he became sterile. It was a sorrowful time for he and Shizune, as both very much wanted children. However, they ended up adopting to fill the void. They adopted one of the many young children that was made into an orphan thanks to the attack of Pein on Konoha. The little boy's name was Kanjo- a fitting name seeing as he was an open book when it came to his emotions. However unfortunately, Kanjo died twenty years ago, five years after his father and two years before his mother, on a mission. Sasuke, on the other hand, has been in love with me since well...You know. Due to that, he hasn't looked at or touched a woman since the mission we went on together to take down Orochimaru. A lonely life indeed. I've asked him about it multiple times. However, his same answer was that he wanted no one but myself. Because I was already taken, he settled for nothing but being by my side as a friend- that was enough for him at the very least. As such, he's had no children.

I sigh and place a hand over Naruto's and a hand on Sasuke's cheek which he presses closer to him, "I know," I tell them both. "I know. I just...Naruto...You're probably the only one who will be able to relatively understand my pain. What with the Uzumaki longevity and all. But even so...I don't think you two get it. Time is taking all my beloved ones from me. Eventually it'll take you guys too...And then I'll have nothing but memories to really remember you by. Especially you, Sasuke". It's now that I look at those dark eyes, "You have no family left...You're the last of your kind. At least when I look at Nokube or his son I can think of Naruto. If I look at Hiasa, I can be reminded of Hinata. The same goes for most of the others".

And I bet you're wondering about me. Do I have any family after becoming Cross Hatake? A son. His name is Karasu, he's currently in his thirties. Unlike Nokube being the exact image of Naruto, and Hiasa the copy of Hinata, Karasu Hatake is a mixture between myself and Kakashi. His hair is long and silver, his eyes a molten gold like mine used to be, and very powerful- like mine used to be. He has Kakashi's complexion and body build, however on his hands are retractable claws like my own. He bears no wings nor a tail, but like myself he has the ability to create blue fire. His ears are tapered and he does have fangs, giving him a more animalistic look over all. He also has an affinity for lightning as well and is the youngest owner of all of Kakashi's Raikiri based attacks. That means he knows Chidori as well. He's Chief Jonin, meaning that all other Jonin answer to him after answering to Naruto. Sasuke was his Genin team Sensei, as such during the month of training for the third round of Chunin Exams, Karasu knows many of Sasuke's lightning based attacks as well. He is...A quiet but very kind man. You could say that due to the fact that he spent so much time with both Kakashi and Sasuke, that he's a mixture of the two. Being very talented but can get cocky, however. Karasu Hatake has no current wife nor any children, but I hope to see that change soon.

"I regret nothing," Sasuke tells me. "However...If I could find a way to live forever with you...I would.

Naruto sighs and squeezes my shoulder, placing his other hand on Sasuke's, "Come on, let's go get a drink. You need one, Cross. My Kage Bushin are taking care of the paper work as usual, so I'm free".

I bite my lip with frontal teeth before nodding, "Alright. Fine". And it's with that, that we walk from Kakashi's grave. I love you, Kakashi. I'll see you some day. But apparently today is not that day.

END DREAM

I wake up with nothing short of a scream as I sit up from the bed I have been sleeping in for the last...I forget how long. All I remember is that it's been too long. The dream I had was a nightmare, not a dream. There's no way that could have been a dream. Dreams don't remind me of Kakashi's death hundreds of years ago. Dreams remind me of what it was like when he was alive years prior to his death. Dreams let me remember the good stuff, not of the day everything went down hill. I pant as I sit and curl my legs to my chest, using my knees to hide my face and soak up my tears. And then, when the skin of my bare knees feels damp enough, I look up. The place I sleep is not a room, but a cave. An underground cave at that. How the hell does that work? Well...You'll see eventually. Still the ceiling is dark as usual, then I sigh, closing my eyes. After the tears have stopped an hour later, I stand and stretch my frame before heading out of the cave. As always, the place I am in is 'sunny'. In reality I'm in a basement that utilizes technology that allows it to be much much bigger than it originally is without interfering with anything. How the hell that works, I don't know. I've never been one to try and figure out how Kisuke's shit works.

I sigh as I make my way towards the small river that dare run not too far from my cave, I look down at my reflection by crouching. Staring back at me is a pair of black eyes, my hair blue as it's always been. My back bears no wings. It hasn't ever since I died. I bear no tail, no fangs nor pointed ears, not even claws. I look very human. What I wear is all black, its stitching a dark ocean blue. It's something like a yukata top and black priestess pants. A sash wraps around my abdomen and buckles in the back instead of tying into a bow. The collar is wide and low, resting on my shoulders loosely but the halves that are folded over under the sash are folded over tight enough that my bust isn't too close to being shown but not smothered. The right sleeve is more like a short short sleeve, while the left one is a full sleeve and flows as it should. My pants as mentioned are basically black priestess pants, as such the only thing that holds them up are the draw and tie strings in the front. I wear waraji on my feet. This isn't what I really look like, there are minor differences between the current me and the real me. However, that's nt important.

"You look like you do every other time you look at yourself. Get over it, dumb ass," I tell myself like I do every day. I fall onto all fours so that I may duck down and get a nice drink of water to wash down the harsh feeling in my throat from screaming. When I'm done, I head back to my cave and take a hold of the nodachi that rests against the wall next to my bed. I hold it by its black sheath, just below where a guard would be. Its hilt rests against my shoulder, while the rest of it stays off the ground. The sword is almost as tall as me, being five foot five inches in total, while I'm five foot seven. It's not too much of a hassle for me to handle any more. Not with all the time I've spent training with it. Her name is Fuego Tigressa, however I just call her Tigressa for short.

Bored, I now lay just outside the opening of my cave. It's been a few hours since I woke up from my nightmare- I don't know why I try to sleep any more, all I have are nightmares recently- and as usual Tigressa lays at my side, a hand constantly on her hilt as is a practiced habit I've developed over the years. My other hand fiddles with the hem of my shirt. That is until I hear yelling. Nothing of pain or horror or excitement, just...Yelling. Well...Actually it's more of a calling of sorts if you will.

"Cross-chan!~ Are you awake?" Calls Kisuke from not too far away. My head turns in his direction, "Oh! You are!" I see that he's about three yards away. Urahara Kisuke, former Captain of Seireitei's Twelfth Division and technological genius, the man who created the place I call home. He's also the one who came upon me when I was wandering this town. That's another story though.

I sit up and lean back on my hands once I deem him close enough. "What's it you need, Kisuke? More Hollow perhaps?" That's how I earn my keep. By killing Hollow and keeping this town safe when Seireitei fails to do so. It's also the only thing I find enjoyable, really. One of the main reasons as to why I stay here, is because of how much Kisuke reminds me of Jiraiya. I've only ever really seen his serious side a few times, however that's a good thing because Jiraiya was the same way. He's a genius when it comes to technology that is too complex for any normal person to use- much like the old pervert was a Fuinjutsu master. Kisuke is also a huge perv, creeping on young women from time to time and not hiding it in the slightest. Kisuke also likes to joke and play around quite often, preferring play over work half the time from what I've seen. He doesn't visit me often, as he's normally doing whatever it is he does. But when he does come to see me, it's normally because of a job or an opinion.

"Not quite," he tells me from under the shadow of his bucket hat. "There's something that I want you to do for me...Think of it as a long term job". I raise a single brow. And just what is this job? What does it have to do with the man trying to hide behind a cluster of rocks. "You can come out now, Isshin. I told you to hide just in case she wasn't in a good mood; she seems fine though". I have developed a habit of lashing out at people when woken up by the worst of my nightmares. Last night's was just a regular one though. The man that comes before me has a serious look on his face, his frame dressed in the usual Shinigami garb, a white haori on one of his shoulders like some sort of side cape instead of an actual piece of clothing. His hair is dark and short, his face having stubble and his eyes a dark brown. "Cross-chan, this is Kurosaki Isshin, a former Captain of Seireitei. Isshin," Kisuke turns to the man once he's joined us, "This is Hatake Cross, a very powerful ally of mine".

I stand and offer a hand to the man, "Pleasure to meet you," I tell him, my other hand occupying Tigressa as she rests on my shoulder as usual.

"The pleasure is all mine," he tells me.

Kisuke nods once before stating, "Cross, this job is extremely important. And it will be long term. Isshin's son is a very special person. He has immense reiatsu that is bound to send something into motion, and we need to keep an eye on him. Recently, he's been turned into a Shinigami by a short and forbidden ritual. Not only that, but there is a young Shinigami woman named Rukia, whom I've placed the Hyogoku into by putting it into a special gigai that I've given her that will slowly turn her human. She is the one who turned Ichigo, Isshin's son. Your job is to watch over them. And in order to do so, you'll be playing the roll of human, and attending school".

I raise a single brow as I question, "School? You've gotta be kidding me," I get the shake of his head. "What about Tigressa?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave her here," Kisuke tells me, making my black eyes narrow. "Only for school mind you. At night, you'll have to step out of your gigai and watch over from the shadows- you'd be too easily seen as you are now".

My eyes roll, "And my reiatsu will be felt by little miss Shinigami. You know I'm not the best at suppressing it. And those gadgets? I'm not touching any of your gadgets with a thousand foot pole". I cross my arms under my bust and shake my head before looking to Isshin, "Does that school take transfer students?" It's with this that he nods his head. "You got an extra room I could stay in?" There's another nod, "There you go. I'll be a transfer student and make friends with him".

"That's how Rukia did it," Kisuke states, earning him an odd look from me. "What? I already had her watched the night after the incident. She just waltzed right in and claimed to be a transfer student, then moved into his closet".

"The only reason I haven't kicked her out is because I 'can't' see ghosts or spirits," Isshin adds on.

I scoff and roll my eyes, "My acting skills are much better than her own, I assure you. I'll do things the slow way. I'll make him and his friends come to me, not the other way around".

"And you believe you can watch over him successfully? What'll happen when you move in as a transfer student? What about your accent? You speak Japanese fluently," Isshin questions with a raised brow.

"Being in the same house as someone else as a transfer student doesn't mean that I have to barge into his life; no one likes anything like that. No, I'll leave him alone for the most part," I pause for a moment, "As for my accent," I tell him in English, "You can hear that I'm also fluent in English, and I can easily fake an English accent in speaking if need be".

"Very good Cross-chan," Kisuke chuckles out, "Well, if you're so ready to get a move on, then why don't you go ahead and leave with Isshin?" I'd tell him that I never said I'm accepting this mission...But he wouldn't listen as it were.

I blanch, "And leave Tigressa here?"

"Of course not!" Kisuke beams, "You can hide her in this base case here!" Where the hell did he get a cello/base case?! Didn't he just say moments ago that I'd have to leave her behind? Ugh. Well...It's better that I don't ask questions.

The case is just barely big enough to hold a leaning Tigressa, but it'll have to do for the time being. I take the case before setting it down to place Tigressain it, then clasp it shut and sling it onto my back with the help of two straps on one of the faces. I stand and then look to the six foot one inch man next to Kisuke. "Fine...," I tell them, "The sooner I get this mission done, the sooner I can go back to wasting my eternal life away". Because when I'm not doing missions, that's all I really do.

The black haired man is silent but none the less offers me a smile and nods. Then, "Let's be off! My daughters will be home from school soon enough. And then my good for nothing son will be home as well. It's probably best that we get you situated before they arrive". And it's with that, that he turns on his heel and leads the way out of the basement that I call home. I've climbed this ladder many times in order to full fill the orders of a mission given to me. However I've never done so while carrying an instrument case on my back nor while following a Shinigami Captain. Upon entering Kisuke's dining room, Isshin enters what I find to be a gigai of himself. He stands and stretches out the faux body before looking to me, dressed in a white doctor's coat, a yellow and red almost floral shirt, and dark jeans.

The walk to his- and my temporary- home is a short one, Isshin and I walking side by side along the sidewalk and making our way around people as need be. Since school isn't out just yet it's not too busy, but the town is not dead. On the way to our destination, I'm shown the school I'll be entered into by Kisuke's hands. It is that of an average school and amazingly enough one I've seen multiple times by passing it by here and there. With a wall tall enough that you can't just vault over it and a small courtyard that leads to the building's entrance, it is a simple place made of pale concrete and glass windows and doors. Other than that, it's nothing amazing. The Kurosaki household looks to be a clinic first and then a home. The front most area holds a sign for 'Kurosaki Clinic' above the doors and large window. There is a three spot parking lot in front of the building, just enough for an ambulance to stop by if need be, but not much bigger. Under the front most windows of the area that I can assume where the living part actually begins, is a simple brick wall with bushes in front of it acting like a gate of sorts. A walkway leads into the house though the door on the left side. In coming in, taking off my wajari, I find that I'm greeted by a short wall to my left, an opening in that wall and in that opening a set of stairs. The living room is the first room of the ground floor that I'm greeted by. A simple couch-coffee table- couch set up is going on, with a decently sized tv in there as well to help the day pass by. The living room is attached to the small dining room which holds a table that's long enough to hold eight- three chairs on each side and one at each end. The kitchen is fairly nice and well kept, that's all I really have the interest in saying. Up the stairs Isshin leads me, showing me that the first door to my left that has the number fifteen on it is Ichigo's room. Down the hall and on the left again is mine and on the right is Yuzu's. Karin's room is just before the hallway takes a right. After this turn there are two more doors; the bathroom and the master bedroom also known as Isshin's. I get a little bit to explore my new room, and hide Tigressa, while Isshin takes care of some stuff in the clinic area- which is separated from the entire house by a thick wall- of the building.

My room is simple, with a light gray carpet and cream white walls. The bed is situated so that its head is against the left wall, with a simple work desk being next to the bed's nightstand. The window to the outside world is large, which pleases me. My closet is empty for now; something I'll have to take care of as for now I'll have to start dressing like a normal person. Heh...Normal. I'm anything but normal. At the very least I'm a monster. My bed is covered with simple red covers that match the pillow case. I stare at the bed, zoning out after having hidden Tigressaunder said bed. I'm snapped out of my zoning when I hear a masculine voice call my name, my head whipping in that direction. Down the stairs I go, only to find Isshin sitting on one of the couches with a tray of tea on the coffee table. He motions for me to sit across from him, I do just that.


	2. Hollow in the House

**Chapter 2: Hollow in the House**

"If you wouldn't mind," he requests of me, pushing a cup of simple tea my way which I take with grace, "...Could you tell me a bit about yourself? How did you die? When? And the like".

I take a sip of the tea and can't help but smile at the nostalgia that's sent my way. Jasmine. My favorite. "I have no problem telling you about myself," I tell him honestly, "My name is Hatake Cross, I am a Vasto Lorde class Hollow. As of last month, I am seven hundred and fifty seven years old- just three hundred and forty three more until I hit the big one-triple-oh. So as you can see, I'm very old. Unlike most if not all other Hollow, I remember my past. Fortunate or unfortunate as it is. How did I die? Slowly, first off, by my own hand," or rather, claw. "When exactly I died...That's a good question. That's one of the very few things I forget. A long time ago- long before the first World War that's for sure. Let's see...I love Jasmine tea and I hate those I deem to be asses. And I'm always looking for a good fight; haven't found anyone who could make me give it my all though, sadly".

Isshin is silent before, "...Why did you take your own life?"

I knew this was gonna be asked. Whether it's due to someone, Kisuke, studying me for scientific purposes or due to someone like Isshin wanting to know simply to know, it's always asked. "Because...Because I was tired of living; I'd already lived for one hundred and sixty two years, why live longer? Also by then, everyone that I loved was dead. Sure their families were alive and well, but...Those I grew up with and made the first bonds with were long gone," most importantly, Kakashi was long gone. I already know the next question as well, "When I said by my own hand, yes, I did mean suicide. I killed myself at my favorite place. First I cut my wrists...And then when I felt my heart slowing down and giving up...I tore it out with the last of my strength". Mainly because simply slitting my wrists wouldn't of killed me. If I can survive a beating by Madara's hand twice without any back up, then I can survive bleeding profusely. Tearing out my heart was the only answer I could ultimately think of.

More silence. "What was your first life like?"

I smile lightly, "At first it was horrible. Up until I was thirteen I lived in a tube as an experiment made by a well known and well hated man named Orochimaru. Then...My life was truly begun by the hands of Hatake Kakashi. He saved me from that tube and raised me. Taught me everything I needed to know and more, in order to survive during that time- the time of the shinobi. I quickly rose through the ranks and made all sorts of friends. Over time I learned just what I was, being different than everyone else. When I was alive, I had wings that allowed me to fly, claws made out of bone that sprouted from my wrists and doubled my fingers in length covering the majority of my hands and the entirety of my fingers. I had fangs and a tail as well. I won't get into it further- that'd take too much time...I fought and laughed, cried and raged. I gained friends and I lost them- to both time and battle. Eventually, I fell in love with the very man who saved my life. We married and had a single son. Kakashi died when we were in our seventies. While his body withered and aged, mine stayed the same, eighteen year old body. And time took him from me...Even my son died. So, tired of living, I took my life". And that's all I'm going to say for now.

The Shinigami is silent, pouring himself new tea and taking a sip before moving on to a new topic. "When my family meets you, what will we tell them? Just so we're on the same page".

"Simple," I tell him, erasing my sorrow from my face. Get over yourself Cross. Stop being such a whiny little bitch. "We'll say that I am a Japanese girl who went to America for a few years due to my parents and I moving. When I had enough money and good enough grades, I was allowed to transfer to a school I wanted. Kurakara caught my eye simply for not being too city like nor too country like- something rare- and I saw that your family was one of the few willing to take in a transfer student until they could get onto their own two feet if not simply graduate. Due to the difference in how many years one must take in order to move from school levels, I have been placed into the first year of Japanese high school where as normally I'd be in the second of American high school".

"You thought up all that already?" Isshin raises a brow, seemingly impressed.

I smirk into my cup, "Yup".

He opens his mouth to say something when, "We're home! Otou-san are you home?" A sweet voice calls from the front door as it opens.

"Hey old man! Answer Yuzu would ya?" A more so bland voice speaks up then. So the sweeter voiced one is Yuzu.

"In here my darling daughters!" Isshin becomes a completely different man. Going from knowing and experienced to a happy father and nothing more. When the two girls come into the living room, they stop upon seeing me. Not really surprising.

The sweeter looking girl has short light brown hair with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead. She also wears a red hair clip on the left side of her head. Her eyes are a dark brown color and appear much softer than the other's. Said other has dark gray eyes and black hair that is straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. Her eyes are large despite the 'tomboy' air she seems to hold about herself. The kinder of the two tilts her head, "Dad, who is this if I may ask?"

I take this as my cue to start acting. I stand as Isshin stays sitting but motions to me all the same. "Karin, Yuzu, this here is Hatake Cross. She's a transfer student from the United States who will be staying with us until she graduates. Cross-san, these are my two amazing and beautiful daughters!~" And it's now that he decides to get up and prance his way to the two girls. He places a hand on the black haired girl then wraps an arm around the other girl's shoulders.

The lighter haired of the two bows while in Isshin's hold, hands clasped in front of her and a polite smile on her face, "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Yuzu".

Her English is choppy and the accent makes it a little hard to understand. However I understand it well enough, "You don't have to speak English for my sake," I tell her in fluent Japanese, "I'm originally from Japan, so it's my mother language. It's nice to meet you though, Yuzu". The girl blushes with embarrassment as I show her that indeed she doesn't need to speak something she isn't quite fluent in.

"So you're staying with us until you graduate? What grade are you in?" My eyes then turn to the dark haired one, Karin. The look on her face is that of a bland one, but no matter.

"I'd be a second year in high school back in the states. But since the schooling system is different here from there, I'm only in my first year here," I tell them, "I'm sixteen, by the way".

"So, three years huh?" She smirks, "I wonder if you're gonna be in Ichigo's class".

"Ichigo?" I tilt my head, playing stupid.

"He's our older brother and a first year in high school too," Yuzu so kindly supplies.

I offer her a smile before nodding, "Then I hope I can meet him".

"Dad, Yuzu, Karin, I'm home," a masculine speaks up as the door opens and closes.

Isshin's head swivels in the direction of the door and he stands to his feet before launching himself at a frame that I only get to see fall. Other than the fact that he's tall, I can't tell much. "Sound more enthusiastic when greeting your family!" The man had told the boy while sending a flying kick into his face. There's a cry of pain and a grunt as the two bodies collide with the floor.

"What the hell kind of greeting was that?!" The younger of the two demands the older.

"What do you mean?! I already told you what to do! Put it into action you ungrateful brat!" Isshin throws back as they now fall into a tussle hidden by a half wall.

Yuzu, seemingly used to this kind of nonsense, smiles, "Welcome home Ichi-nii! I'll go start supper, alright?!" She looks to me and bows before heading up the stairs. Why up stairs? Isn't the kitchen in the other direction?...Maybe she's getting changed from her uniform or something.

I sigh and plop my body back onto the couch where I was sitting before the girls got home then look to a bored Karin whom sits across from me. She raises a brow at my questioning look before nodding, "Yea, this is a regular thing; get used to it if you're gonna be staying for three whole years".

I shrug, "I'm used to it already," not really but no matter. Next thing I see, is Isshin's frame flying into the dining room and colliding with a wall. The person who stands from where he had been attacked is tall as I figured he'd be despite only being fifteen. From where I sit, he seems to be about two inches taller than myself, making him Kakashi's height when he was alive and therefore five foot nine. His hair is what catches my attention the most, as I'm sure it does the same for most other people. His hair is a bright orange and spiky. With brown eyes and peach skin, he's got a lean build to him, kind of like a speed fighter that I can only really compare to maybe Guy or Lee. They were both rather lithe as well. I meet his gaze as 'who is this?' faintly reaches my ears. And what I see upon meeting his eyes makes my heart sputter and almost stop- well I don't have a heart any more, but that's besides the point. I continue to meet his gaze as I stand and offer a hand, "Hatake Cross at your service. I'm staying here until I graduate- three years- as a transfer student from the States". Is it possible? Is it possible that I've finally found someone who I know? Is that even possible? He looks nothing like him...But...The look in his eyes. That undying fire that dares you to try and extinguish it, only for it to evaporate the water. I knew many people with that fire back in the day when I was alive. However there is only one person who was basically the embodiment of that fire. Is it possible that Ichigo is that person?

"Oh...Kurosaki Ichigo," He shakes my hand firmly. Doing so sends a jolt through my frame. He even shakes hands like him. This mission is going to be harder than I figured it'd be. A whole lot harder.

Isshin's voice is heard as an arm is casually swung around my shoulders, "Ichigo, do me a favor and show Cross-san around town. She needs regular clothing, obviously, so why don't you take her to the mall or something?" He hands the boy a wad of bills and pushes my frame closer to the boy's. "Go on now! Yuzu-chan says that dinner won't be done until a bit later".

I blink. What is the idiot doing?! I said I didn't want to barge into his life damn it! "Ahh, Isshin, it's okay. I know my way around town fine. I did some exploring, remember?"

The man shakes his head, "It's getting late though! I can't let you go wandering around late at night all alone! If nothing else my son can act as cannon fodder while you run away". You're such a good father, Isshin. You idiot.

Ichigo sighs before rubbing the back of his head, "He's not going to shut up unless I take you. So uh...Come on I guess". He shrugs and leads the way out of the house, me following him and closing the door behind us. He even does the same thing he did when he was nervous.

We hit the streets silently, him with his hands stuffed into his pockets and me with my arms clasped behind my back and resting on the small of it- a habit I had back when I had wings. However we stop as one as there's a cheerful voice calling after us. We turn. I find myself looking at a black haired and tiny woman coming after us. She's dressed in a white sun dress, she has violet eyes and wears white flats. Slung over her shoulder is a light yellow purse that has a long strap. "Ichigo! Hey Ichigo wait up!"

I raise a brow, "Someone you know?"

Ichigo has a blanched look on his face and there's an annoyed gleam in his brown orbs, "You could say that we're friends...We're in the same class. If you end up in my class, you'll have her in yours as well". Will I now?

She stops and pants a bit after stopping in front of us. God she's tiny. "Hey! I was just headed to the uh...Mall...And I saw you and your friend walking together- hard to not notice the two of you with orange and blue hair- and figured I might join you if you don't mind!" Her eyes fall to me, violet eyes meeting midnight black, "Is this your girlfriend Ichigo? She's way too pretty for you. You could do way better, miss".

You know, at first, I was thinking that maybe she had distant relation to someone else I knew back in the day. It'd be ironic though if this woman was the reincarnation of her. Still, Ichigo barely catches himself from face planting comically, "She's not my girlfriend damn it! She's a transfer student who is staying at my place until she graduates or finds a place for herself".

I offer a smile and a hand shake, "Hatake Cross. It's a pleasure to meet you...," who the hell is this girl?

"A-ah! Kuchiki Rukia," the girl shakes my larger hand with her smaller one. "I don't mean to be rude but...While I know Ichigo's hair color is real, is yours? I've never seen someone with blue hair before".

I chuckle and pull a strand of long blue hair from behind my shoulders, casually playing with the piece. "My hair color is real, I assure you. What about your eyes; I've never seen a person with violet eyes before". I get a small bout of laughter and a nod, showing me that no, she doesn't wear color contacts. I look to Ichigo, "If he doesn't mind, you can walk with us".

Ichigo rubs the side of his head in exasperation before sighing, "I don't see why not. You're already here". He turns and returns the hand into its home. "Let's get a move on". Being that it really is getting late, there's not many people on the side walk at this time of day.

"So, Rukia- you're fine without honorifics, right?" I get a nod, "Rukia...What's it like living in this town?" Let's see if I can't get her a little jostled up. I know she knows what I am, and that she's looking for the opportune moment to give me away. But first, heh, the little girl's gotta learn just how far below me in skills she truly is. "Have you lived here long?"

She looks to me from Ichigo's other side and shakes her head, "O-oh, no, I haven't lived here long. In fact, I've only transferred here recently like yourself".

"Oh? A fellow transfer student. How exciting," I grin, "Where'd you come from before moving to Kurakara?"

Her eyes widen and she's silent for a moment, "Oh look! You said you were looking for new clothing right?" She points to the only mall in this small rural city and beams my way.

"No," I tell her lightly, making her jolt. I find some sort of pleasure in her stress. Damn does she smell good despite lacking in reiatsu. The fact that she's a Shinigami makes my mouth water. You know who else makes me want to take a bite from him? Ichigo. I don't get hungry any more, having reached my full potential a long time ago, however that doesn't mean I can't eat and I don't like to. Damn he smells good! Anyways, "But I do need new clothing. Shall we go?" I get two nods and we make our way across the street and to the large building. "Anyways, where did you come from before coming here?"

"Oh," Rukia smiles, "It doesn't really matter...I'm here now aren't I?"

"Focus on getting clothing, Cross," Ichigo tries to support with a casual air. And fails miserably might I add. I sigh and shake my head. "We shouldn't take our time; Yuzu should have dinner done soon enough".

Still I comply as we enter the mall, heading for one of the many clothing shops there. As I look through racks of clothing on the woman's side of the shop, Ichigo has decided to stay outside and wait for us. "So tell me, Cross-chan, why are you dressed the way you are?" Rukia decided to join me. Obviously she doesn't trust me to do things on my own as she too looks through clothing.

I smile and scratch the back of my head, "I'm sure you've had lessons about the feudal era. My family is one of the few that have upheld tradition over the hundreds of years that have passed. Granted I've added a bit of a modern twist, my top having one long sleeve and another short, but other than that I dressed like this every day even in the States. I had to. But, now that I'm free for the most part, I figured I'd actually dress like a normal kid for once".

"Funny, I've never heard of the Hatake family in history as one that upholds feudal ways," Rukia presses. Oh, trying to corner me are we? Go ahead and try, child, I'm light years ahead of you. Besides, I never gave my surname.

I chuckle, "I never said we were well known," I tell her, "You merely assumed that it was because of the way we live".

Rukia laughs a bit, looking at a light blue sundress as she does so. "You're right. Forgive me if I seem to have come on a bit strong". There is silence as I nod so she comes closer as though to look at something near me. "However I do have a rather serious question for you, Cross-chan," her voice takes on what she probably thinks to be a dangerous tone. How cute. "Just what does a Hollow think she's doing, playing human? I should call Seireitei right now and have them take you down".

"Please don't try to sound scary, little girl," I snap right back at her. "I don't need to step out of this gigai just to break your scrawny little neck". Tch. Damn it Kisuke, you never said the girl would try to take things into her own hands. "What I'm doing here is none of your business".

"Actually it is. I'm the one who gave Ichigo his powers. I'm responsible for him and his actions and what happens to him," she throws back. "Why are you targeting him you beast?"

"I find that rather offensive," I roll my eyes coolly. "I am not a beast, I am a monster. Beasts are those that have no mind of their own but one for killing and nothing more. Those of the Vasto Lorde level such as myself have over come all the personalities and minds of the other souls we've eaten. We are smart and we are far more experienced in the game we call life than someone like you is. Therefore, while we love to kill and fight, we have a mind of our own and we willingly decide who is worth it and who is not. Thus we are monsters, not beasts". I toss an article of clothing over my shoulder without a care. "Besides, while he smells intoxicating, I don't need to eat any more; I've reached my full potential. No, I'm here on the favor of someone else. Think of me as...His guardian angel".

"Guardian angel my foot!" Rukia snaps lowly. "I'll ask you one last time! Why are you here?!" Oh ho, someone's close to snapping.

I sigh and now place a shirt I find suitable for me. "Listen to me, and listen to me well, Kuchiki Rukia. Despite the fact that I am a Hollow, I bear no grudge nor a will to eat any more, no matter how good the soul smells. That's the only reason I ever ate Shinigami or other Hollow or the occasional human. I was hungry. Just like any other Hollow. And then I wanted to get stronger. Now that I'm at the best I can be I want neither food nor power. I hold no ties to my own kind nor a grudge against my natural enemy- if I did, you'd be dead. You can think of me as a sort of mercenary if nothing else. Because that's basically exactly what I am. And as a mercenary, I've been hired by a certain someone to watch over Ichigo. This someone knows of what will happen to you in due time when you don't report back to your people. This someone also knows just what Ichigo's reaction will be. He's that smart and that knowledgeable about what's going on. The only thing I'll be doing is keeping a silent eye on Ichigo. In fact, I don't even really plan on entering your group of friends," liar, "So you don't have to really deal with me".

"I can't trust your word," Rukia growls out, "All Hollow are liars by nature, and murderers as well".

I sigh as I move to a new rack with her closely following me. Luckily, it's on this rack that I find a lot of what I like. Shirts that are darker colors such as dark blue, red, black and light blue. Most of them have simple cuts, but most of the black ones have lower scooped necks while those that are feminine polos have v-necks. However, upon looking at just the dark colors I sigh. I guess I should do light colors too. Faded pinks and creams and light blues, a white shirt here and there. "Then you'll just have to keep a careful eye on me, aren't you? Go ahead and give me off to Ichigo if you want; there's no way either of you could possibly force me out of my gigai to make me show my true form. Call Seireitei you said earlier? Ha. That'll get their attention and they'll watch me, but they won't catch me. I'm very old and I am very skilled, Rukia," I look down to her as we go to an area with pants and shorts and the like, "It'll be very hard for you to ruin my cover". I go on to pick dark and light jeans as well as a double holed leather belt. I purse my lips as I look around. What? No undergarments section? I sigh before shaking my head. Dropping the serious tone that I'm sure Rukia would love to uphold, I shift everything around in my hold before motioning towards Ichigo. "I've got everything I want from here. I just need underwear. Shall we go?" Like the flip of my coin, my attitude goes from deadly to friendly towards a new acquaintance.

"You sure you can carry all that?" Rukia questions with a raised brow after a look of surprise. What? Can't you change your emotions at the drop of a hat? No? How sad.

I grin as we near a certain carrot top who is staring at my large clothing selection hanging off my arms, "I'm a strong girl, Rukia, trust me". My eyes trail to a blanching Ichigo and I tilt my head, "You okay Ichigo?"

He looks to the money in his hand and then to the clothing. "I don't know if we'll be able to get all that," he speaks honest words.

I smile lightly, "That's okay". With a walk over to the cashier whom readily gets started on taking off hangers and scanning price tags, I reach into a pocket that looks more like a fold in my pants than anything else. I pull out a silver colored wallet, a single Sharingan eye on the face simply because I can have it there. From the wallet, a debt card is pulled out. "I have my own money as it is. I did have to have a job back in the states after all. I'll pay for what I get".

Rukia nods once, "Well...If you're paying, he should at least carry the stuff. Otherwise he's just a lazy oaf and the opposite of a gentleman". She glowers towards the carrot top playfully.

"What?" Ichigo's eyes widen, "Like hell I'm carrying all that!" There's that fire again. I can't help but stare. That oh so familiar fire.

I laugh and take the bags in hand, sliding the card through the little scanner and punch in the four digit code as is required. In reality, this baby is Kisuke's debt card. Back in the day I stole it from him to both see how aware he was of his surroundings, as well as get me money when I wanted or needed to go out and act like a human for various reasons. He hasn't said anything, so I figure either he noticed and doesn't care or he simply still hasn't noticed. "You're right," I tell him and shake my head to Rukia, "Ichigo doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to. I don't have to be dependent on him just because he is my host. That'd be wrong of me- after all I did just jump into his home not too long ago. It's only fair that I do things without forcing him to do anything more than just be here". I look back to Ichigo who is staring at me with wide and unblinking eyes. This makes me chuckle. "You okay?"

He shakes his head after a moment, seemingly bringing him out of some sort of daze, "I'm fine...Are we done here?"

I nod as we walk out of the store, "I just need underwear and some bathroom stuff and then we can go". I look to Rukia, "Do you shop here often? Can you show me to a nice undergarments place?"

Rukia blinks rapidly before nodding once, "I know of a place or two in here," she tells us and takes the lead walking in front of Ichigo and I.

I walk at Ichigo's side as we follow the small woman. I look up to him, taking in his features. Even though he looks nothing like him, I can still see traces of him in Ichigo. I bite the inside of my cheek, wishing I could ask him questions that would lead to me seeing if he really is who I think he is. But I don't. I can't ask him if he's had any weird dreams about doing things that he'd only be able to do as a Shinigami and things that no one can do now a days. I can't ask him if he's had dreams about a time that's in history. It'd freak him out. And while I'm not going to barge my way into his life, I do plan on entering it. So, I settle for assuring him, "I'll make sure not to make you wait as long as last time".

He looks down to me, brown eyes meeting my black ones, and gives me a lazy nod, "That'd be really good actually. We don't want to keep Yuzu worrying about us. Karin and dad won't, but Yuzu's like the mother hen of the family". What happened to his actual mother? Did she leave them for some reason? Curious.

Still, I nod once as we continue to walk. After passing all sorts of stores ranging from one dedicated to shoes- this one I admit we didn't pass up as I needed shoes. Being a fan of heeled boots, I grabbed a few pairs of those, some sneakers and a pair or two of sandals. After that it was to the underwear store. The place dedicated to woman undergarments is rather bright for my eyes, having light pink walls and a shiny white tiled floor where you walk passed racks- however where the racks stand there is dark carpet. I make the mental note of seriously trying not to take too long lest I not be a woman of my word. Therefore after getting me measured by one of the workers there, finding me to be an 85 D (38 C in English bra sizes), then wave them off to get the basic colors of black and white. I get a blue one, a stripped green one, a red one, a pink one, a faded orange, a silver-gray one, a black one and one that's close to my skin complexion. Finding underwear to match was a little difficult, but I managed to find what I needed. Socks wise, I got simple black and white ones, finding no need for anything more or less. Luckily there's also sleeping clothing; I choose cute nighties and shorts combos where the stomach is see through and the straps are thin- sexy stuff. No one's gonna see me in them really, but still. I turn to Rukia who has been silent this whole time and tilt my head, "You're quiet".

"I prefer not to talk to my enemy," she tells me bluntly making me shrug without a care.

"I'm being nice, Shinigami girl," I tell her as we make our way to the cashier, "It's not my fault you can't play nice when Ichigo isn't watching you". She scoffs as I pay for my things, swiping the card one more time. "So are you going to tell him about me?" I get no answer as we near Ichigo who stands.

"That was actually...Exactly fifteen minutes," his tone is obviously that of a surprised person.

I chuckle and shift the bags on my arms. They're cutting off circulation, but I'll survive, "I said I wouldn't take long. Okay. One more run and then we can leave". My eyes drift to Rukia, "Mind leading the way again?"

Her ability to fake smile is actually pretty good, "Not at all. This way you two". She spins on her heel and leads the way to the second floor of the building, standing on an escalator in front of us as we take it instead of the stairs.

I feel a pair of eyes on me before suddenly a voice speaks up next to me, "I can take a few of those if you want".

My eyes shift to Ichigo's frame as he looks down at me from our shared step. The fire that sleeps dormant for now ever present in those orbs of his. "I'll be fine," I assure him, "I'm just grateful that you agreed to take me here. Thank you; I know you were jumped by the news of my staying at your house for a while".

He shrugs almost carelessly, "Don't worry about it. It's my old man's fault for not telling my sisters and I before you came in the first place". This makes me smile to myself and nod. He's so much like him it's not even funny. The trip to the final store is short and sweet. I find myself a robe that matches my hair yet has a black belt for tying it closed. The shampoos, conditioners and body washes- I don't want to have to return too soon- I get are not based off of candy as many of them were. I make sure to get them all in sets of three so that all three match in scent. The sets I get are scented of apple, vanilla, cinnamon, fresh rain, roses, or jasmine. Some of them are a mix of those- rose and vanilla for example. Still, by the time we leave the mall, my arms are loaded with more than is probably needed. However, I manage to make back 'home' with little issues despite Ichigo's offer for to carry bags for one last time. We make it to the house with me doing the work of carrying things. And after saying good night to Rukia, we go inside while she pretends to go to her own home. Upon entering the house, it's me first, so Isshin has to keep himself from plowing me over in an attempt to discipline his son for not carrying my bags. After a short explanation and with the help of Yuzu, he settled down again. We came back in the middle of dinner, therefore we're then asked to wash up and eat. We agreed to do so and while I swiftly put things away where I figure they should go- shirts and pants into the dresser and things like my nighties and robe into the closet. Underwear went into a separate drawer from shirts and pants of course, but they did share a space with socks. I purse my lips. I need school supplies and sheets...I'll have to do that when my watching Ichigo for the night is over. In other words once he's asleep. In the closet, I find, is also the uniform for my new school- Kisuke or Isshin must have put them there at some point while I was gone. After all that and a quick wash up, I went down stairs for my first family dinner in...Much too long.


	3. Modern School is Boring

**Chapter 3: Modern School is Boring**

That night after dinner, I find myself finishing putting clothing away and heading to the bathroom for the first shower that, like the family dinner, I haven't had in much too long. After that, I lean against the wall of my room and listen, the lights out, the door closed and myself sitting on my bed as to seem like I've gone to sleep for the night. I listen closely through the wall that doesn't do such a good job of muffling the sounds of Rukia and Ichigo talking. Of all things, they're talking about me of all people. It seems like Rukia isn't going to give me away by the way she approaches things. However, it's not for certain until the conversation is over.

"Cross seems like a nice person," I hear Rukia speak up. Last I checked, which was after my shower, Ichigo's door was closed and the lights out just as mine are. Her voice is low in an attempt to not make it seem like Ichigo is talking to no one passing the room by.

There's a pause before, "She's actually is pretty nice. Not super sweet like Inoue, but not too rough like Tatsuki or you". Oh, low blow little miss Shinigami. Cross: 1 Rukia 0. Heh.

"Are you going to introduce her to our friends?" Oh, 'our' huh? Someone has a bit too close relationship with those that she's gonna have to leave eventually. I don't know much about how Seireitei works, but I do know that they won't accept Rukia's staying here for too long and will send someone to get her.

"Huh? Nah," he denies. Good. I don't want to be accepted too fast. That'd be weird. "She's nice and all like I said, but I don't want her thinking that she should depend on me. Besides, she's just a normal person like Yuzu and dad; she doesn't know anything about Hollow and the like". Oh how wrong you are. Heh. I wonder what Rukia's face looks like right now? Or maybe what's going through her head? "I don't want to put her in any danger".

"What about Keigo and Mizuiro? We still hang out with them and they're normal people".

"Well...Yea," Ichigo admits. Who are Keigo and Mizuiro? "But they're the only two out of our group that don't know. It's easy to avoid their questions. Besides, they don't live with me like Cross does now...It'd be kind of hard to explain to them if I said I spent the weekend home then said that I was out all weekend instead. And if I asked her not to tell anyone that I left or something, it'd be like I was part of some kind of gang". Smart boy.

Rukia chuckles, "With that hair, it'd be no wonder why you're not in a gang". There's the sound of male grumbling. Something that my human ears barely catch through the wall that has to do with going to bed and what not. "Good night Ichigo," Rukia calls before there's the sound of a sliding door closing; probably the closet door since apparently she stays there. There's the muffled 'good night' from Ichigo. Then all is silent. After that, I lay my gigai body down, cover it up and force myself from said body before heading out to get a few more things to make it seem like I'm an actual student. Instead of paying, however, I simply steal the things. I don't care if there's a camera watching me, I can't be seen.

The next day after a shower and getting dressed in the gray skirt- something I'm not happy with- gray blazer, white dress shirt and red bow tie that is the girl's uniform, I head down the stairs to grab a quick bite to eat that Yuzu was so willing to make for herself and the other four of us. After that, I put on gray boots that rest near the door, on my feet prior to the boots being black socks. The boots are only ankle high, and zip up on the insides of my feet, maybe having an inch high heel at most. They're the kind of casual heeled boot that you can do anything in. I look up at the ceiling, hearing shuffling around.

"That's Ichi-nii," Yuzu speaks up as she finishes up her meal. "And Daddy too. Daddy likes to wake up Ichi-nii the same way he greeted him yesterday".

I raise a brow, "Why?"

Karin, from her spot across Yuzu, casually shrugs before swallowing the food in her mouth. "He just does. Apparently 'preparing him for the worst' or something like that. It's not like Ichigo's gonna get mobbed here. All the punks are afraid of him; he beats them up for various reasons".

"Morning Karin, Yuzu, Cross," our eyes turn towards the carrot top as he makes his way swiftly down the stairs, dressed in gray slacks, matching blazer, and a white dress shirt under that. In his hand is his book bag- which is more like a brief case than anything like my own.

"Morning Ichi-nii/Ichigo," we answer as one from our own positions.

Ichigo looks my way as he grabs a piece of toast while I stand, "Are you ready to go?" I nod, "Has your hair always been that long?" Real observant, aren't we? Sarcasm of course.

I chuckle a bit and open the front door as he slips on his other shoe, "Yes, my hair has always been down to my knees," I tell him. "Shall we? I don't wanna be late for my first day".

"Oh yea...," Ichigo ponders as he closes the door behind us, "Do you have to go to the front office or anything?"

I nod once, "Yea. I managed to get my uniform yesterday, but I forgot to get my class schedule".

"I'll lead you there and to your first class and then I'll go to my own, then," Ichigo offers.

I raise a brow, playing the role I have been smoothly. I want him coming to me...It seems that he already is. Either that or he's just being a good host...Probably the latter more so. "You sure? I don't want to make you late to class yourself".

He shrugs, "I'll just get a note from the principle; he'll understand". We fall silent after that for a little while, just making our way to the school in comfortable silence. Well, at least the lack of sound is comfortable for me. And with a glance to Ichigo, he doesn't seem to mind it either. After we're done talking, it takes little to no time for us to get to the school that I had passed from my real home to my fake one. It looks exactly the same as it did yesterday, just as it should. We walk through the opening of the wall, the gate, and then make our way inside. I don't know what other schools look like now a days. But it's rather bland by the looks of things. White flooring and off white walls. There's pictures here and there but other than that there's nothing. The trip to the front office and my quick 'reintroduction' to the principal took little time what so ever, and I was also quickly given my schedule for classes. I look down at the gray slip- why is everything here gray?- to see what I've got first. When I'm out of the office and doing just this, I feel someone close behind me and looking over my shoulder. I look to who is doing this, finding my eyes meeting Ichigo's. "Who do you have?"

I look down and at the paper again, "Misato-sensei," I tell him before looking to him. "You know where her room is?"

He nods, "You're in the same room as me. Come on". He walks around me, his frame taking with him a waft of air which meets my nose. My eyes widen as I find that he smells fucking amazing. On par with what I remember Kakashi smelling like back in the day, and that's saying something. Fresh rain and musk. Now that's a combination. I follow him, trying to stay close to take in his scent but not be creepy or anything, a hard thing to do with a human nose. When we stop, we've come to a brown sliding door with a single vertical rectangular window towards the edge that opens. He looks over his shoulder with the scowl that seems to be his face's relaxed position, "I'll see you in there".

I nod back before letting him go in and close the door behind him. I blink, curious. While I don't have a heart even in this gigai body made specially for me, that doesn't mean that I can't feel nervous. My arms and legs feel slightly like lead, and my shoulders are stiff. Goose bumps trail up and down my arms, 'helping' with the nerves. I honestly can't blame myself for having the foreign feeling of nervousness. I never went to the Academy when I was younger, having been taught everything I needed to know to be a shinobi by Kakashi. This is a completely different experience for me. I learned English a hundred years ago due to wanting to travel the world- I ended up in the States and had to learn the language the hard way- but still there was no class for me then. I'll just have to hold my cover the best I can in this new environment. After two minutes of waiting, I knock on the door.

"Come in!" I hear a friendly voice call through the door. I do as told, sliding open the door and walking in while closing the door behind me. At the front of the class is a woman dressed in casual clothing- basically a jogging outfit by the looks of things- with glasses, brown hair and matching eyes. "Ah! You must be the new transfer student I've been told about!" She greets welcomingly. "Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself?"

I nod before turning and taking a piece of chalk before writing my name the way people do in Japan. Back when I was alive, it didn't matter how you wrote your name if you were a shinobi. It could be surname then given name, or given name and then surname and someone would still know who you are. But no matter. "My name is Hatake Cross. I'm a transfer student from the United States and I'm sixteen. Ummm...I like jasmine tea and gyozen and all types of outdoorsy sports". I do my best to remain pretty calm, but with all these eyes on me, I don't really know what to do with myself. Tch, I can kill with no problem, but put me in a classroom and I'm a lost cub.

"That was very good. Now...Why don't you take a spot in front of Ichigo? Ichigo, if you'd raise your hand?" The carrot top does for Misato-sensei suggests, almost lazily raising his hand for me to spot him- though I'd spotted him long after I turned to face the class. I nod to myself before making my way quickly forward to him. I only settle down once I'm sitting, hanging my brief case/school bag on the hook offered on the side of the desk. And it's with that, that the class starts. I feel multiple pairs of eyes either staring at me or glancing my way every now and then. However, I pay no mind to them; I know one of those pairs belongs to Rukia, the others don't matter really. Luckily, classes are gone through with rather quickly. And therefore after barely paying attention for a good three hours or so, it's time for lunch.

When the teacher is gone, I find myself standing and gathering my bag to grab the bento Yuzu was so kind to make me from it. However, when I make a move to leave the room, there's a boy standing in front of me dressed in the standard male uniform for the school- however instead of the blazer, a beige sleeveless vest/jumper is over a short sleeved dress shirt. His hair is brown as are his eyes, and a smile is spread across his lips. I raise a brow, much calmer than I was hours earlier, "Can I help you?"

"You sure can! You can help me by going on a date with me, Hatake-san!" Out of literally no where, there's a single flower in my hand. His eyes bright and hopeful.

I blink for a moment. If I didn't know any better, I'd think him to be Saiai with that kind of look in his eyes. It reminds me of my first day as an Anbu, just before I sparred Tenzin- or Yamato, as he took as a new name. "Uh...Sorry, I'm not interested in dating right now".

"Good," a black haired boy with green eyes and a young face speaks up, placing a hand on his taller counter part. "Keigo isn't the kind of guy you want to be dating anyways," he offers lightly. This causes the brown haired one, Keigo apparently, to face plant with a whine.

"Mizuiro! You always say that! I'm not that bad of a guy! Honest!" Keigo grumbles as he stands and brushes himself off. "At least I don't go after women that are way older than me!"

"Oi, Keigo, Mizuiro, you guys coming?" Our heads turn in the direction of the door, finding Ichigo standing in it with that same natural scowl on his lips.

"Sure sure!" Keigo grins out, and takes my forearm in a gentle yet firm hold, "We're going to bring Hatake-san with us. Is that okay?"

Ichigo meets my eyes, and I give him an unsure gaze as though to show that I don't want to just hop into his little group. However, my plan works beautifully as he shrugs and nods, "Sure, she can come with us if she wants". He turns and heads out the door fully.

Keigo turns back to me and tugs on my arm, "So what do you say Hatake-san? Come on! If it's Ichigo that's making you hesitate, don't worry about any rumors you may have heard about him. He's actually a really nice guy".

I slip my arm from his hold and adjust myself slightly, "It's not him," I tell him casually. "I'm just not good with new people naturally...But...If we end up being friends after this, feel free to call me Cross. Hatake-san is way too formal for my liking". I pause, "Why don't you guys lead the way? I'll follow along just fine I'm sure". Keigo nods happily, practically bouncing in his seat while Mizuiro's lips turn up just a bit more. That said, they both turn and lead the way out of the room and take a right just like Ichigo did. We go up the stairs and bypass the second and third floors where the second and third years respectively reside, and go up one more set of stairs to end up on the roof. The whole journey took maybe ten minutes out of our fifty minute lunch break. Upon arrival, I find more than just Ichigo there. Sitting with him is a massive tan skinned man, his frame dressed the same as Ichigo, his hair a mahogany brown and wavy. His cheeks are prominent, and he looks a lot older than a first year. Maybe he's a third year? Bangs rest over his left eye, while his right one shows me that his eyes are a very deep brown. I mentioned that he's a giant, right? Because he's fucking huge. Like...Even though he's sitting, I bet he's over six foot four. Sitting in the same stuff as myself is Rukia, her violet gaze secretly trying to be harsh.

Ichigo's attention goes from the tan skinned man as his single dark eye lands on me, to me as well. He nods once and then motions for me to sit where I please upon the roof while Keigo and Mizuiro take either of Rukia's sides. I decide to sit next to Ichigo himself, feeling that a new student such as myself should probably safest between the large tan man and Ichigo. "So," Ichigo begins, "You already know Rukia and you just met Keigo and Mizuiro. The guy to your left there is Chado, he's sometimes called Chad, though".

I look up to Chad and offer a smile after opening up my bento to find that there's three onigiri, two korokke, some sushi, mori soba and last but not least, a small can of green tea. It sounds like a lot, however as everything is in small portions, there's actually not that much. Still, it's enough for a meal. I don't start eating until I offer a hand for Chad to shake, which his large palm meets mine to do so. "Nice to meet you, Chad. My name is Cross".

He nods once and releases my hand, "I know. I am in your class".

My eyes widen how the hell could I have missed a giant like him being in my class? Are my senses dulling? That's not possible...I trained every day up until this mission...It had to have been the nerves of a completely new environment. "A-ah, I'm sorry. I didn't notice," honestly I feel kind of bad. He seems like the kind of guy that's a wall flower despite his stature and complexion.

Keigo grins and waves the apology off as though it were him I was saying sorry to, "It's okay, Chad's used to it. Aren't you Chad?"

"A little bit, yea," he speaks up, his voice deep to go with his frame.

"We should totally hang out after school, Cross! You know...Just you and me," he waggles his brows with a flirtatious grin. "I'll come pick you up; where do you and your family live?"

I roll my eyes, "I'll tell you where I live, but that doesn't mean that we're going on a date. Sorry Keigo". He pouts like a puppy whose bone had just been taken away. "I live with Ichigo and his family".

"What?!" Keigo shouts out before standing and rushing to Ichigo. "Ichigo! Why didn't you tell me that you had such a beautiful babe like Cross living with you! You lucky basta-" poor guy gets shut up with a fist to his face via Ichigo himself. The carrot top fixes his shirt that had been ruffled in Keigo's attempt to shake him back and forth.

"This is why I didn't tell you. Besides, I didn't know she existed until yesterday. My idiot of a father forgot to tell my sisters and I that Cross was coming along". That's his blunt answer.

"So mean Ichigo," Keigo mumbles from the roof top, tears comically streaming from his eyes and his cheek swollen, "You could have answered me without hurting me". Apparently not.

We're silent as we begin to munch on our own lunches, Rukia obviously silent until, "So Cross-san-"

"Please just call me Cross. All that time in the States without honorifics has mad me spoiled with not having them added to my name".

"Right," Rukia nods, "Cross. Tell us a bit about yourself. All you really said is that you liked the outdoors and came here from the United States of America. What are your likes? Your dislikes? Any hobbies? Dreams for the future?"

I'm silent for a moment, my eyes wide and locked on her during the silence. That's...Not possible. She can't know that statement. Even if reincarnation does exist- which I'm fairly certain it does what with Ichigo being so much like, well, I'll get to that later- a man cannot be reincarnated into a woman...Can he? However as I look into Rukia's eyes, I see no sign of Kakashi in her. No smooth charisma in those violet eyes. Instead the gaze reminds me of a serious pair of green orbs framed by pink hair and pale skin. My jaw is slack and unmoving for a moment but my lips are closed to hide it...Sakura...? Sakura...You were reincarnated into Rukia...? Damn did you get the short stick of things. Poor girl. Still...Reincarnation is real? From what I've seen...It has to be...Who knew? I know I seem to be accepting this much to easily but...If Shinigami and Hollow exist, then why can't reincarnation? These thoughts flash through my head faster than it may seem and next thing I know I'm answering her. "I like anything outdoorsy to be honest- hiking, just adventuring in general, volley ball, soccer...Those are the main things. I'm trained in fighting so I love to spar. I don't like...Hmmm. I don't like people who judge me to be something I'm the furthest from," that means you, little miss Shinigami. You're a bitch for being judgmental. "And bland foods/drinks," though how a drink can be bland, I don't know. "I've got hobbies that's for sure," I shrug lightly, "Dreams for the future...Never really thought about it". Not since Kakashi died.

"You're trained to fight?" Ichigo speaks up from my left, finishing up an onigiri himself. He's got more than me, growing boy and all, but no matter. I nod to him once with a light smile. "What are you trained in?"

"I'm trained in using every part of my body as a weapon; the style doesn't have a name," seriously, it doesn't. Never has. "I also dabble in swordplay".

"Swordplay? So you do kendo!" Keigo inserts with an award winning smile.

I shake my head, "Not kendo, actual sword fighting. You know, blades of metal and stuff?"

"So, fencing," Mizuiro offers from Rukia's side.

Again I shake my head, though this time I sigh, "No. Not kendo, not fencing that's for sure. Straight up sword fighting. You know, with katana, ninjato, the works? More so samurai stuff if anything".

"What kind of sword do you fight with?" Chad's soft yet ever deep voice speaks from my right. "You should spar with Ichigo, he's started to dabble a bit in it too from what he's told me".

My eyes turn to him and my brows raise innocently curious, "Do you now?" I get a light shrug in place of words. "I personally fight with a nodachi".

"Weren't those only for cavalry?" Rukia questions, hopping back into the question and answer scenario going on.

"Not only per-say," I answer. "It's just very hard to fight with a nodachi if you don't have enough skill under your belt as it is, nor a natural take to fighting with one on foot. They're actually rather nice to have when you're not on a horse. But since they're heavy, you gotta work up strength first, and then learn the length by using a wooden fake one, and then actually earn the real deal". My eyes travel to Ichigo, "What do you dabble with?"

Ichigo is silent, and for a second I think he's paler than I think he was seconds ago. "I was just joking around with Chad," he fake laughs lightly, "I didn't think he'd take me seriously. Haha!"

"That is funny!" Keigo laughs out. "You? Fight with a sword? I can't see that ever happening. He's more likely to punch someone's lights out and use the sword as a walking stick than anything else".

I laugh a bit myself as I close up my bento box, all finished with my meal. "So you're more of a hands on guy? I can respect that," I tell the carrot top who is glaring towards the brown haired boy. "We'll have to spar some time". That'd be interesting.

"Sure," Ichigo shrugs out. "I don't see-"

"I don't think that'd be a good idea!" Rukia states loudly, making our eyes turn to her. "I-...I mean after all you are a girl Cross-san and I don't think you should be getting hurt just after the first day of school. I've never seen him fight but I'm pretty sure he doesn't pull his punches. Do you, Ichigo?"

There is the sound of a bell, signaling the end of lunch and that the students should get their asses back to class. Thus, we all stand and head for the roof's door as one. Still, Ichigo looks down at me from over his shoulder and nods, "She's right you know. I don't pull my punches for anyone".

I smirk up at him, "I don't want you to pull any punches for me. Come at me with all you've got when we spar". It'll be interesting to see how Naruto's reincarnation fairs against the woman who saw him as a little brother.

Ichigo lets out an amused sound, "Only if you do the same with me".

I grin, "Sounds like a deal to me". As we walk into the room, Mizuiro and Keigo going their own way to talk with other friends, I soon find myself being introduced to two girls that I had seen sitting in class but never bothered to actually meet- both because I was dragged off by Mizuiro and Keigo and because they didn't seem interesting.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun! How was lunch?" The busty auburn haired girl questions, bright smile on her pretty face as she and a black haired girl goes ahead to question my housemate.

"Good Inoue," Ichigo nods and by passes her in order to sit down in his desk. I follow suit. I feel a pair of eyes, eyes that are quickly becoming familiar, on me. I look to meet them, however now they lay on the auburn haired girl. Inoue she's apparently called. "Oh, here, meet Cross. Cross, this Inoue Orihime, a friend of mine. And next to her is Arisawa Tatsuki".

"Oh!" Inoue blinks before bowing, causing her hair to be thrown over her shoulder while her hands come clasped in front of her. "It's very nice to meet you! My name is Inoue Orihime as Kurosaki-kun so kindly introduced".

I offer the soft voiced girl a hand as I stand, which upon seeing it she takes it. Damn her hands are soft. Obviously not much of a fighter. A common person by the way she carries herself. My hand is then easily clasped by Arisawa, her hands the opposite of Inoue's. They're nicely calloused, but not just at her finger tips nor just her palm. The entire hand is calloused, leading me to believe she's a hand to hand fighter- Taijutsu as I would have called it back then. "Nice to meet you both. Hatake Cross". After that the day is honestly boring as hell. In the few hours that I've been here, I've managed to get used to the nonsense that is high school classes. Being that the only class I didn't have with Ichigo was gym, I had little to no trouble getting through the day that would be my routine until things picked up in terms of excitement again. Gym was my last class of the day, and I'd have it every other day- otherwise I had study hall- with Rukia as well as the two girls I met earlier after lunch. That is, Inoue and Arisa- I mean, Tatsuki. Gym was boring, the physical activities nothing for even my weak gigai body to handle as it were. Just running a few laps and what not. Nothing too exciting nor interesting. However, even so I did sweat a bit, simply because that's what human bodies do. Though my body, unlike most, wasn't tired afterwords.


	4. Perverted Kisuke

**Chapter 4: Perverted Kisuke**

The final bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. And as one the class rises and bows to the teacher before us. I'm a bit late on the uptake on that one, however no matter. It goes with my whole 'coming back to the states after a long time' kind of deal. I walk with Ichigo and Rukia out of the front doors of the school, boots in place of soft souled school shoes which are now placed into a locker. As we walk, I remember that I have a bone to pick with Kisuke. Asshole didn't tell me just how sharp Rukia is. If it weren't for my old trainings of being a shinobi, I would have been forced to fight Ichigo if not explain things to him; which I'm sure you don't want to happen just yet.

"I'll see you at home, Ichigo," I tell him as I turn in a different direction from him and Rukia as apparently her house is in the general direction of his own. Of course I know the truth. How could I not?

"Where are you going?" Ichigo questions as he turns to look at me, left hand having slung his back over his shoulder and fingers hooked on the handle to keep it barely in place.

I grin to him casually, "I'm gonna explore for a bit more; there are some places that I didn't get to see yet".

"Oh...Do you want me to come with you?" He offers.

I blink for a moment, honestly surprised that he offered. However I can't help but smile and shake my head. Of course he would be so kind as to offer; he's Naruto's reincarnation. And Naruto would never give up a chance to help someone. "I'll be okay, I'm a tough girl," I tell him with a small laugh, "And if I get lost, I'll just ask directions. When's dinner?"

"Uhh," Ichigo scratches his cheek with his free hand, "Yuzu normally has it done and ready by six thirty".

I nod, "I won't be late then! See you tomorrow, Rukia!" That said, I turn and jog in the direction of my destination. However as soon as I'm turned around, my grin and friendly ways are dropped and an annoyed scowl replaces my features. As soon as I'm around the first corner, I break into an all out sprint, determined to get to Kisuke's shop so that I may yell at him. Ten blocks. That's how long I run for and my lungs are honestly starting to burn. My gigai's stamina sucks compared to my real self's. I walk onto the land of Hat N' Clog's shop, coming up to the two children employees of Kisuke's, Ururu and Jinta. They are smart children despite their constant bickering, Ururu's shyness and Jinta's assholery. I sigh as I find Jinta pulling poor Ururu's pig tails, and promptly let my knuckles find home in his skull. Despite the fact that my gigai is so much weaker than my original self, it's still quite strong. The redhead is forced to let go of the girl's hair as he finds his face in the ground. I glare at the boy, black eyes unforgiving. "What have I told you about bullying Ururu, Brat?" His head smokes as a goose egg now rests at the top of his head.

"My name's not 'Brat' damn it!" Jinta grumbles as he tenderly touches the lump, "It's Jinta! And I don't have to listen to you!"

"Like hell you don't, ningen," I scoff and roughly place my hand on the lump causing him to cry out in pain. "Leave Ururu alone".

"Ahhh! That hurts! That huuuurts!" Jinta cries, trying to lift my stronger arm up.

I look to Ururu and smile, "You okay?"

The girl shyly nods her head, "P-please let Jinta go. I think he's learned his lesson". I sigh lightly. The girl is too nice to the boy for her own good. She needs to grow a pair, girl or not.

Still, I left my hand up and let Jinta whimper all he wants to while holding his head and crouching. My hand then goes to shy Ururu before lightly ruffling her hair and walking fully into the shop. As I do so, I'm sure to unzip my boots and take them off so only socks touch the shop floor. After all, it seconds as a home. "Hey Tessai!" I call, wondering where he might be.

"In the kitchen, Cross-san!" Tessai calls out from through a door that separates the shop portion from the house portion. I head in that direction, opening and closing the door as need be, and pop my head into said room. "It's good to see you Cross-san; I'm sorry I didn't get to see you off yesterday as I was grocery shopping".

I chuckle. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that Tessai and Kisuke were a freaky gay couple. Still I wave it off, "It's fine, Tessai. It's good to see you too, though. Where's Kisuke?"

"Boss is in his office working on something. I'll get him if you like".

I shake my head, "I've got it. You keep on doing what you're doing".

"Will you be staying long? Would you like some tea? I just got some jasmine". Oh...He drives a hard bargain. However...

"Sorry Tessai," I deny, "Maybe next time. I told Ichigo that I'd be home by the time his little sister Yuzu had dinner ready and I have some rounds to run- you know, the usual territory".

"What a shame. Ahh no matter! You'll just have to stay for an actual visit next time!" Tessai smiles from under his mustache.

I chuckle and take my head from the kitchen, "Deal". That said, I head back down the hallway before taking a right just after passing the stairs that lead to the second floor. To my immediate right is a door, which reads 'knock before entering'. Knowing that this is his office, which seconds as his experimental room, I do as the sign says lest something blow up in my face and end up hurting me, rapping the door with the back of my fist. "Kisuke you idiot, open the door," talking with Tessai had settled me down a bit, but that doesn't mean that I'm not still unhappy with him.

"Just a second my sweet little Ninja-Hollow!~" Kisuke coos out from the other side of the plank of wood. I growl to myself, boring holes into a spot in the wall. That fucking nickname. I hate when he uses that. Just because he's almost half a foot taller than I and I used to be a shinobi doesn't mean that he can call me such bullshit! And I'm not his damn it! Suddenly, the door slides open, showing the six foot even, blond haired and bucket hat-less Kisuke. "What can I do for you my dear? How was your first day at school?"

I glare at him as once more I'm reminded of my frustration. "You never said that little miss Shinigami was rather sharp, you buffoon," Jiraiya would have never forgotten to mention such things. I didn't know him well, but that's besides the point. The point is, Kisuke's an ass. "You're lucky I'm skilled or else I'd be in hiding right now".

"Oh? She knows what you are?" Kisuke raises a brow. "Well it's no surprise. She's not fully human yet, and that gigai of yours can only suppress so much reiatsu. You know, you're lazy with masking your power, Cross-chan. Your gigai can't do all the work for you".

I scoff, "I am repressing it, Kisuke," I tell him simply. "This body is breaking. You said it'd hold up under my power". There's a gleam in his eye that I don't like. One that is serious as he motions for me to step into his office. Like the basement, technology allows the room to be bigger than it should be without it interfering with other structures. The walls are lined with computers young and old, each with a screen of its own and each doing its own calculations for something that Kisuke set them up to do.

"And how do you know that it's breaking?" Kisuke questions, closing the door behind me with a light tap.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "I'm repressing my reiatsu to my fullest ability and I'm still leaking the stuff like no tomorrow," I tell him. It's true. The moment I had stepped out of the shop yesterday to go with Isshin, I made sure that my guard was up and that my reiatsu was fully repressed to the best of my ability- which is pretty good I must say. And yet, Rukia knew what I was right away. At the very least it should have taken her days to figure me out if my reiatsu was only leaking out just enough to allow me to see my own kind- which is what the human body does for those who can see ghosts, for example Ichigo before he had his powers- and nothing more. However, it took her all of maybe two minutes to figure out just what was up with me. Still, as I tell Kisuke this, I exemplify, "I couldn't even say hi to Ururu as long as I wanted to lest she go into slaughter mode or whatever...This is what it's like when I'm not repressing my reiatsu". That said, I simply let go, internally relaxing if you will. Kind of like finally going pee after a long time of holding it. I watch as Kisuke's body instinctively stiffens at the feeling of a Hollow's presence, something that all Shinigami's bodies do when faced with their natural enemy. Just as a Hollow naturally becomes angered or more violent.

Kisuke's body remains stiff and he is obviously on the alert despite the fact that he knows that I won't try to hurt him. Again, it's an instinctive thing; you can't turn off your instincts. "You're right...It is breaking. I don't need any tools to tell you this now, seeing as you were spot on. It's failing in its job". He sighs and runs a hand through his hat-less hair. "But Cross," no honorific...This is something serious, "There's nothing I can do about it without making a gigai that's similar to Rukia's. And I know you don't want that. It's either deal with this gigai and learn to repress your reiatsu to the utmost fullest, become human, or simply give up on 'playing human'".

My eyes widen from their narrowed and frustrated position. You've got to be kidding me. I don't want to spend the rest of my life- not much of a life since I've died once before, but you get the point- only being seen by those with spiritual abilities. And, compared to this town, that's rare and few in between. However, slowly becoming a human is even worse. I don't want to be human. I didn't even want to be human back when I was alive for hell's sake. I purse my lips before sighing. "Fine," I grumble out, "I'll learn...It's not like it's gonna be a quick learning though. I've reached my limit a long time ago; it's slow sailing from now on".

Kisuke nods lightly, "No one expects you to learn it in something of a few days". Like me, he too reached his limit in power a long time ago. And when you get to that point, it's all about maintaining that power. One can only be so strong after all. He is silent for a second before a lecherous grin spreads across his face, "But on a much less serious note...You look absolutely stunning in your new uniform!~".

I blink silently before suddenly those words click. "You perv!" I snarl out, and lash out at him with a kick. Kisuke being Kisuke, dodges with a bit of laughter. However, as he's playing around I get the chance to seriously move in and deck him a good one. There's the sound of teeth harshly meeting teeth via bottom jaw meeting the top, and he lifts up a couple inches from the ground. While he's in the air, my foot lashes out and kicks him in the gut, sending him through his once closed door after he folded over my foot. "You know I hate it when you become lecherous!" Just because you're Jiraiya's reincarnation doesn't mean that I'll play nice!

"Boss! Are you okay?!" I hear Tessai exclaim from outside the door. His attention comes to me, whom walks out of Kisuke's office while cracking my knuckles. "Cross-san, what was that for?!"

"He decided to be a pervert, Tessai. Hitting on me is a no-no and he knows it," I growl out.

There's a coughing sound showing Tessai and I that Kisuke's still alive. Damn. I was hoping that kick really hurt him that time. The blond lets blood trickle from his own gigai body without a care. At least I got him nice and good all the same. I'm sure he'd love to spit out some blood. But then Tessai would become upset with him. "I love a woman who can kick my ass," he coughs out, groaning as he stands. "Careful Cross-chan, you just might steal my heart one of these days".

I roll my eyes, "Oh please. I look eighteen while you look like you're in your mid-twenties. That wouldn't be right. Not only that, but I'm technically older than you".

"I don't mind older women," Kisuke smiles out, dusting himself off. "Or in your case, I don't mind younger women either".

Again with the rolling of the eyes. "You wish, perv," however this time I don't attack. I sigh, "I should get going. It'll take a little bit of time to get back to Ichigo's and I'm hungry. Plus I've got homework to do- not that it'll be that hard but still". That said, I take a left and head back towards the front of the building. As I make it to the front door, I sit and put my gray heels on, the shiny black metal studs that dance on the back portion of the cloth part of the shoe shining in the dim lighting of the out doors. With my boots on, I stand and brush any dust off of me and then turn to face Tessai and Kisuke who have decided to see me out. "I'll see you guys some time. Tessai, keep Jinta and Kisuke out of trouble. Kisuke, I'll do as you said". The two nod, earning a nod from me back before I turn and head for my new home closing the door behind me. However what I see again is Jinta being an ass once more. "Jinta!" I snarl out, annoyed by his boyish nature. While I had patience for my son, Karasu, I have never patience for any other child that lacks manors. Jinta for example.

The red haired boy turns around with a snappish, "What?!" However, having spoken before looking, upon seeing my none too happy face, he pales.

I glare with harsh black eyes. Now is one of those times when I miss being able to turn my eyes into that of Sharingan. That was really helpful when things came to intimidation. "Leave. Ururu. Alone," is all the patience I have to demand before strutting off and to my destination.

The next day finds me walking the hallways with Ichigo once more. The night before, I got home about an hour before dinner, and decided to take a bath. Watching my long hair flutter around gracefully in the water was something amusing for some reason. However, I decided that I'd start with my vanilla smelling body wash, shampoo and conditioner combo after literally standing there in nothing but a towel smelling between my choices. It was honestly a hard decision. Still, the bath was nice and I came out smelling gently of pure vanilla, a smell my own nose was rather happy with. Dinner, just like the night before, was wonderfully prepared by Yuzu. Liking the girl due to her having manors unlike a certain red haired boy I know, I offered to do the dishes for her, which was gratefully accepted as apparently she had studying for an up coming test to take care of. After the dishes were done, I did my own school work, knowing the answers due to traveling and simply a long life span.

As I said, I'm now walking in gray school shoes with Ichigo, my frame settled at his right side where is comfortable for me. However, my head tilts in curiosity due to the fact that there are many people standing before a rather large piece of paper with various writing on it. "Ichigo...What's everyone looking at?"

"Huh?" His eyes look to me before to where I gesture to where the students are. "Oh, that's the ranking sheet for those who took the finals test last semester. You didn't take the test so you're not on here, but everyone else is".

Finals? I honestly have no idea what those are...I'll have to figure it out somehow just so I don't look stupid. I follow the tall carrot top to stand at the back of the rest of the crowd, before looking for Ichigo's name simply because I can. I smirk a bit, he hit twenty three out of fifty- I'm guessing that fifty and above are the smarter students- so he's smart but not a genius. My eyes then trail for Chad's name, finding him to be surprisingly at number eleven. Damn Chad. I don't find Keigo nor Mizuiro's names on the list, nor Rukia's. "Where's Rukia?" I question.

"She's like you; she transferred recently after the new semester started. So she's not on here". Ichigo answers smoothly. It seems he's quickly getting used to lying about Shinigami rather quickly. Lying's a bad habit Ichigo. Shame on you. Still, he thinks I'm a normal human, so I can't blame him. Plus, I'm lying to everyone save Isshin, Rukia and Kisuke's gang about what I am myself. But I have more reason, since my species is the 'bad guy' so to speak.

"IIIIIIchiiiigoooo!" We turn upon hearing an ever so happy voice call to the orange haired of the two of us, and look to see Keigo rushing Ichigo as though getting ready to glomp him or something. However, instead of the friendly man hug the boy was looking for, he gets himself a white foot in his face, Ichigo's hands resting in his pockets as this happens. I can't help but snicker as the boy almost purposfully runs into Ichigo's foot letting his face take the abuse and slumping to the ground in pain. What's even funnier is that Mizuiro does nothing to help him.

"Good morning Ichigo, Cross. How are things going? Did you get to see what your ranking is yet?" This of course is directed to Ichigo only, due to my current position as a new student of two days now.

"Ichigo would never care about his grades! Only traitors who have no life want to do well in school," Keigo insists, seemingly fine despite the shoe print depicted on his face. "Right Ichigo?"

"Yea," Ichigo nods out ignoring Keigo, "Twenty three".

"WHAT?!" Keigo bursts out, actually getting Ichigo's attention as a large figure stands on my free side silently.

"Good morning Chad," I smile up to him.

Chad looks down to me with his single visible eye and offers me the smallest of smiles, "Good morning, Cross. Did you sleep well?"

I smile and nod, "I did. Thanks for asking".

"Ichigo how could you?! How are you so high up?!" He points to the ranking sheet that is now in plain view.

Ichigo stares blandly at the eccentric brunette, "I've got nothing to do once I go home so I study".

"Liar!" The boy begins to shamelessly cry, "I invite you to hang out all the time! But now I understand! Deviant!" What? I watch as I stand at Ichigo's right side, ignoring Chizuru and Tatsuki as they fight over Orohime- the latter trying to protect her from the apparent Orohime-obsessed lesbian- while Keigo goes running off over dramatically. "Nerd!" Why does being smart mean you're a nerd? Randomly the boy returns on Ichigo's left, tearless and a teasing grin on his face. "As a farewell gift, we'd like to give you these lovely nerdy soda bottle glass-".

I sputter out laughter as Ichigo easily sends his knuckles through the glasses breaking them and sending Keigo back, "Don't want 'em," are his blunt words.

"You really study, don't you?" Mizuiro takes Keigo's spot on Ichigo's left, eyes still on the ranking paper.

"Well yea. With this orange hair, a whole lot of stuff is harder than me," really? I have blue hair and things aren't hard to do...Well...They weren't back when I was alive. Are humans so low now a days that they make fun of someone if they have a unique hair color?

"I see," Keigo, once again perfectly fine, steps in, "So you had things to deal with. I...," and again with the jokes. "...Would like to give you this lovely dorky headband as part-".

"I said I don't want it," Ichigo states, literally pulling scissors out of no where and cutting the cloth causing Keigo to scream for whatever reason.

Keigo, one more time, runs away down the hall but stops to angrily point at the orange haired man at my side. "Fine! I get it! I'll never invite you to hang out again!" He makes childish gestures before running to Chad whom still stands tall at my free side. "Hey Chad, let's go hang out. At least we're not in the top fifty like some people!" He casually jabs Chad in the lower abdomen to which the top of his own shoulder just reaches. That's just sad.

Silently Chad points out the 'horrible' truth that not only freaks out Keigo this time, but also Mizuiro. Who'da thunk that kid would also react in such a ridiculous way? "I never thought you two could be such devils! Never! Never in a million years!" And now for real the two begin to run away, "We'll never hang out with you ever again!"

"Aiya," Tatsuki, who looks to have finally fully protected Inoue from the lesbian of the school, sighs out, "You made them cry".

"They'll be fine I'm sure," I smirk out, settling down from the last fit of chuckles that scene made me go through. "Who is at the top by the way?"

"Ishida Uryuu," Rukia appears from literally no where to answer my question. "I've seen him around a couple times; he's a lone wolf kind of guy by the looks of things. He's also the son of a hospital owner".

"Ishida Uryuu?" Ichigo tilts his head. "Never heard of that name before".

"He's in our class, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime tries to remind, making Ichigo blanch. I'm a new student, so I have an excuse. But Ichigo.

"Stop trying Orihime," Tatsuki sighs out, "Come on, it's time for class". She takes the girl's wrist and pulls her along despite her obvious want to stay with the carrot top.

"I guess we should be getting to class as well," I suggest as I watch the others head off to class, leaving myself with Ichigo and Rukia on either side. Seconds later, my attention is now on the outdoors. There's a Hollow near by. It's weak, but it's there and begging for me to rip through its hide. I have no need to use Tigressafor this one; it's just a baby you could say. Freshly born from whatever pathetic living being possible.

Little miss Shinigami's breast pocket begins to buzz and beep. I watch as her eye's flash to it in a heart beat. "You go ahead without us Hatake-chan, I have to talk to Ichigo!" Rukia tells me before grabbing Ichigo's wrist and roughly pulling him along out of no where.


	5. Truth

_Alrighty, second installment is up! I know the first one was filled with a lot of boring stuff that was very much canon and perhaps confusing who haven't read Jigokuen no Taka. However, I assure you that the boring part is over. _

_humble servant- Thank you for being the first person to review! Also, I agree with you about shorter chapters, however hopefully you'll find this installation of four chapters less of a bumpy ride for you. I'm delighted, at the same time, that you're happy with my grammar. I've always taken some pride in my ability to handle grammar where most cannot- even if they are native to the English language. The same goes for my spelling. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Truth<strong>

My eyes narrow before I turn and steadily walk towards where I felt the Hollow's presence. It's not there any more and Hollows that weak can't suppress their reiatsu nor try to if they do somehow know. As I walk, I pass a rather different smelling person. One who smells of something neither human nor Shinigami. Something I haven't smelled in a very long time. He's around my or Ichigo's height, has short hair and bangs that frame his face and is black with a blue tint. Glasses with a glare on them keep me from seeing his eyes. As we pass, he gives me an oddly wide girth of space to move about. Which is interesting. Does he know what I am? Anyone with decent tracking skills- someone not Ichigo- would be able to what with my breaking gigai. With the kind of girth he gave me I would figure that he does. That's not good. What's not Human, not Hollow and not Shinigami, but knows what I am and isn't stupid enough to attack me? This guy apparently. I don't know what he really is though. Which is dangerous.

Still, I push these thoughts to the back of my head. I wanna see if whomever killed the Hollow left behind any sort of trace that he or she was there. I turn the corner of the hallway and head straight into the girls' bathroom before going into a stall, sitting my body down, and forcing my way out of it. I sigh and grin to myself as the feeling of being trapped in a cage, a rusty one at that, goes away. I easily hop over the stall door and quickly look myself over. Back in my black clothing with dark blue stitching. I haven't really looked at my true self in a good while.

Almost everything about me is the same- same hair, same eyes, same height. However, as an Arrancar, I do have mask fragment on the right side of my face. A horn is just above my eye, lining up with my pupil and pointing towards the ceiling while the rest of my mask is something of a triangle. The top edge is curved to follow my hairline to line up with the inner corner of my eye. The outer edge of my mask does the same thing, encasing my entire right eye. The edges then meet at a point that ends a little bit after my mouth, showing some jagged teeth. Marking my entire body are stripes. Six are on my face, with two on my left side and being rather close to one another, starting near my ear and the top one being shorter than the bottom. The lefgt and right bottom sides of my jaw each support a stripe each, both pointing towards the corner of my mouth, and the last two are thicker than the last two and more spread out therefore leaving them on my cheek rather than my cheek bone- the top is longer than the bottom this time. My neck has four stripes, the highest and lowest two on the left side while those on the right side seem to almost sit in between the space between the two on my left. My arms are covered in these stripes as well, I won't go into detail about that. Where my heart should be, there is a gaping hole the size of my own hand. Because of the cut of my shirt, the hole is only partially shown.

And to think, all these observations only took seconds. With a swift Sonido, I head for Ichigo's mouth watering reiatsu, knowing that that's exactly where the Hollow used to be. Where I land is a roof above the alley way that Ichigo and Rukia stand in. Rukia of course hasn't changed at all. However, Ichigo now has a large blade just a bit shorter than he, a simple but just as large off white sheathe strapped to his back. Nothing special. I watch as they question the dead fat man.

"I don't see a Hollow. What the hell is going on here? Is that thing broken?" Ichigo complains to the small woman flanking him and fiddling with a flip phone, pressing buttons here and there.

"I don't know," Rukia tries to explain just as confused it seems, "The phone said that there was a Hollow here". It must not be very smart then, because it's not picking up my reiatsu...But if it's from Kisuke then it's probably programed to not go crazy when I'm around.

"Oi! You there, soul," Ichigo approaches the fat dead man, "Don't tell me you got rid of the Hollow". Oh please, he doesn't have enough reiatsu to harm a butterfly.

The fat man whimpers upon Ichigo's approach, but at least he manages to talk instead of sputtering like some sort of idiot...For the most part. "I-If by 'Hollow' you mean that scary bug-type thing...I-I-I was f-frightened and scared," he begins to break, tears streaming from behind his glasses, "I thought it was gonna rub me out!" He tries for a comforting hug, arms spread.

Ichigo's foot has another say in the man's actions, though, "Get away from me!" I can't help but find amusement in his brash attitude. "I asked you what happened!"

"Hold on Ichigo," Rukia demands before taking charge, grabbing the fat man's shirt. "Did someone defeat the Hollow and save you?" Obviously, idiot. Hollow don't just up and run away unless a stronger predator/enemy has beaten them to their prey. Otherwise, they have to be killed. "If so, what did he look like?" Oh yea...I'm supposed to be tracking the hunter...Not watching comedy.

"I-I don't know! M-m-my eyes were closed!" This time, the fat man goes for a kiss, but again finds a foot, a smaller one, in his face.

"Well, Soul Burial time," Ichigo sighs out, resting his Zanpakutou on his shoulder casually.

"S-soul Burial!? What's that mean?! Please don't hurt me?!" There's a flash of blue light, and the soul becomes a black butterfly that travels its way into the air. As Ichigo does so, I back off just in time to keep Rukia from seeing me, pulling my reiatsu in even further. I know she knows what I am, but I still wanna hold at least a bit of mystery about me.

As the two leave, I lift my nose into the air, searching for something that doesn't smell of Hollow. I leap down from the roof silently, my feet not making a sound to to the ignorant ear. And then I literally drop myself to the ground on all fours, my arms keeping me steady with the help of my feet. I am not a dog based hollow, but I still have a rather good sense of smell...Hollow...Rather weak at that...Ichigo's mouth watering reiatsu...Rukia's fading but still decent scent, that pathetic fat man...More of the same- ah! Here we are! Towards the left side of the alleyway and not far from a trash can- ew- is a scent that I haven't found yet. My eyes narrow as like that boy that I passed earlier, a scent that I don't know the species to lingers in the air. And when I get to the starting point, I can easily track it where I please. I take in a deep breath through my nose...That boy...Neither human, Shinigami nor Hollow, killed the predator before it could have a meal. If you were to call the soul the prey and the Hollow the predator, then the stranger I smell now is a poacher. A very interesting poacher. I purse my lips as I stand and shake my head. There's no point in hunting down a hunter's hunter. Either he will show himself or he'll remain in hiding. So long as he doesn't cause trouble for me, I don't care. I stand to my feet before sighing. Things...May get interesting. Is Kisuke right? Is it because of Ichigo...? Without a second thought, I Sonido my way back to the school and make my way back through the window that I left through. I smile upon finding my gigai and sit in the same position as it, forcing myself into the shell of nothingness. When I stand, my legs and arms are stiff. Now all that's left to do is make up a reason as to why I haven't been in class...

The rest of the day is pointless to explain, as it was basically a copy of the day before in that the classes were easy and I found no reason to pay attention. Living through the history that Sensei was talking about kind of puts you ahead of the learning curve you could say. However, it's night time of this very day that brings things to attention. With me playing 'sleeping Cross' after 'studying' for a bit and doing homework, I again pushed myself from my faux body. Why? Because Rukia's little phone that I now have no doubt she got from Kisuke went off again. And before that I felt the Hollow's reiatsu rush to my senses. However, again when I got there, there was no one. The poacher again? I would suppose so. Still, just to be on the safe side, I follow Ichigo and Rukia around, finding it amusing that they have to rely on a device to help them find their targets. That and Ichigo hadn't exited his body at home but in an alley, therefore leaving Rukia to drag his body around.

"This is the second time today, Rukia. Again no Hollow," Ichigo grumbles, "What's wrong with that thing? Get it fixed would you?"

"Don't blame me. I'd love to get it fixed; I'm just reading what the command correspondence says is all," Rukia throws back, "Now hurry up and get back into your body".

"So I'm telling you, get it fixed already," Ichigo reiterates once in his body.

"And like I've told you; I'd love to believe me".

As something new hits my senses as I watch from the rooftops again- kind of my thing for now I guess- my eyes drift swiftly in that direction. They land on a young man dressed in all white, some sort of design on the back of his upper clothing. His hair is black and short with a blue tint, glasses cover his eyes and bangs frame his face. Ahh, so the boy from before is the poacher...Interesting.

"Dissension in the ranks?" He greets Ichigo and Rukia with, acting all high and might with his mysterious get up he currently holds. "What a disgrace. Good evening you two. Kurosaki-kun. Kuchiki-san"

"Who are you?" I watch with keen eyes as Ichigo's shoulders ever so slightly pull back in defense. A subtle movement done by one who knows fighting by instinct. "How do you know our na-".

"Kurosaki-kun...You can see ghosts...Can't you?" Is the cool question. This obviously catches the two by surprise. I however am focused on the Hollow that has entered my wide range pesquisia. Like the other two that have died earlier, this baby is weak. However, my eyes return to the stranger whose attention is in the direction mine was just in. "Another Hollow has appeared," it seems Ichigo and Rukia are surprised. However, seconds later her phone goes off.

"A Hollow really has appeared," Rukia exclaims looking at the phone, "We've got orders".

"Which way?" Ichigo questions.

However before little miss Shinigami can answer, Mr. Stranger answers for her. My eyes narrow as on his right wrist dangles some sort of bracelet with a single ordainment on it; a cross. "That way. If you can't even tell that much, how can you call yourself a Shinigami?" Ouch. He's just beginning Stranger. Be nice. My eyes narrow as my pesquisia tells me that reiatsu dances around that cross. Suddenly, at a speed that he probably thinks is fast, the cross swings to rest on his palm, blue reiatsu gathering to make a bow of all things, and an arrow forming with a drawing gesture of his other hand. He draw, aims and fires in quick succession, showing the long range of his abilities as the reiatsu shoots forward and takes down the very Hollow that he and I had sensed. When the little show is finished, he stands as apparently he had decided to kneel.

"What...Are you?" Ichigo questions.

Stranger answers with, "Ishida Uryuu, a Quincy". What the hell is a Quincy? "And I hate Shinigami". Well ain't that nice?

"Huh?"

"Don't you understand?" Uryuu glares out darkly, "Kurosaki Ichigo...I hate you". Strong words kiddo. It is then that Uryuu departs, silent and apparently as deadly as before. I smile to myself. He reminds me of Sasuke. And yet, no Sasuke is read from him. I wonder if Sasuke and Itachi both got reincarnated? That'd be interesting.

Finding Uryuu more interesting than Ichigo's current frustration, I follow the boy until I know we're a good distance away from Ichigo and Rukia. "Those are some strong words coming from nothing but a fifteen year old," I call out from my standing spot on a new roof top. I don't leave my position. However I can see that my sudden appearance has decided to spook him.

An arrow is 'notched' and pointed my way in seconds. Rather slow seconds at that. "Who are you and where did you come from?"

I grin and decide that sitting is a good idea, however I'm happy with the fact that it's a full moon and my frame is currently a silhouette. "My name's my own and I came from a place," I tell him casually with a low bell toned chuckle. "Quincy eh?" If I haven't heard of them then, "Pretty rare now a days".

"You know what one is?" Uryuu growls out, not at all happy with the fact that I've brought up the apparent lack of numbers for such a species.

"Maybe," I tell almost playfully. "Buuut...I've lived a good long while so if I haven't heard of you then your kind must have existed and then died out without me knowing about it or really caring". Either or it doesn't matter me at the moment.

"Who are you?!" Someone's frustrated. "Show yourself you coward!"

"Oh," I grin from my spot, "I'm not a coward. You'll probably end up meeting me one way or another if fate," you're welcome Neji, "Deems it to be. If not, then I'll just be a tiny mystery stuck in the back of your mind for the rest of your days".

"Why are you bothering me?"

"Ahh. Nothing but curiosity and boredom to be honest...But I'll let you go for tonight. Good night, Ishida Uryuu. I hope to see you again some time," I tease before disappearing with a Sonido.

The next day is interesting to go through with. Because the whole day, Ichigo's in a bad mood, either growling or grumbling to himself so lowly that my gigai's ear's can't hear him even though I'm right next to him.

"What was his name again?" Ichigo suddenly stops, allowing me to pass him up before turning in an act of not realizing he stopped. "Is...Ishi...Ish...William...No, that's some bad comedian".

Deciding to be helpful I question, "What's got you so worked up about Ishida Uryuu? Are you seriously unhappy that you didn't know he was in our class?" I didn't know that either actually. Not until yesterday.

"Huh? Oh, uh," Ichigo looks down at me slightly, the blank look on his face shows me that he's trying to think up a cover up. After all, I'm just a normal human. Right?

"Ishida Uryuu?" Inoue suddenly pops up from literally nowhere, "He's in handicrafts club with me. He may look really cold, but he's really good at sewing". She passes us and motions for us to follow before we stop and peek around the class room's door. "There he is". Yea, sitting there and carelessly reading a book. "Oh, perfect timing. Michiru-chan brought her torn stuffed animal," Inoue points out as we continue to stalk. As the girl shows Ishida the torn thing, he's silent as he takes it, throws it in the air dramatically, opens a sewing kit, and easily fixes the tear. Then, just as dramatically cuts the thread, and tosses it back to the girl, telling her that it was nothing after she's thanked him.

It's then that we decide to leave, Ichigo's fists are clenched harshly. His reiatsu is shifting to go with his anger. We leave Inuoe silently as we walk until, "Did something happen between you and Ishida?" I question innocently.

"No," Ichigo tells me sternly, "Nothing".

I purse my lips, playing my normal human role, "Well...You know...I know that we're not the best of friends- being that we only met a few days ago- but you can still trust me to confide anything in me".

He stops and looks to me, his stern look replaced by one of surprise, "Cross...?"

I offer him a close eyed smile that would make Kakashi proud, "After all...You let me not only into your home, but also your group of friends when you didn't have to. I have to thank you some how". I open my eyes to find him still with that surprised look. It slowly disappears and he offers me the smallest of smiles.

"Yea...Thanks Cross". I give him another close eyed smile, showing him that it's no problem. Did you know that all those words are true? How could I not be grateful that he just so easily played into my plans? Not only that, but he really can confide in me anything. He's a good kid. And I refuse to leave his ancestor behind in the slightest.

"I'll see you later Ichigo. I wanna do some studying at the library," I tell him as we separate at the gates. "I'll be sure to be home for dinner though, okay?"

Ichigo nods, "Okay, I'll let dad and Yuzu know what you're up to so that they don't worry". At his side Rukia walks and we share a silent look, she of course trying to be scary, and myself taunting.

This time I really do walk to Kisuke's shop, taking my time as it's such a nice spring day. However when I make it there, I find myself kicking Jinta into the street just as a car comes along. Of course it misses him but it's good enough to scare the shit out of him. That's what he gets for messing with Ururu again. I pat the girl's head as I pass her up, and then again call out to Tessai first. Of course he's in the kitchen just like last time.

"Are you taking me up on my offer, Cross-san?" Tessai questions.

I grin, "Sure am. Though I need to talk to Kisuke again. Is he in his office?"

Tessai nods as he goes about putting water on to heat up and getting down the jasmine tea leaves. "He is. I hope your gigai hasn't gotten worse in such a fast amount of time".

I shake my head, "No, that's not it this time. It's still as shitty as ever, but it hasn't gotten worse luckily. No. Ichigo and little miss Shinigami came upon an interesting person last night- I normally stalk them from the roof tops. He's a classmate of ours. Called himself a 'Quincy'" I watch with curious eyes as Tessai stops his movements in their tracks. His shoulders stiffen as well, "You okay?"

After a moment of silence, Tessai nods, "Yes, I'll be okay, Cross-san. Why don't you get Kisuke so that you can talk?"

"No need, I heard Jinta screaming after Cross for whatever she did to him this time," a voice speaks up from my right.

"I just kicked him in front of a moving car is all," I shrug out. Kisuke nods, waving that issue off before motioning for me to come into the dining room with him- which is just across the hallway from the kitchen. The set up is traditional, being that we sit on little cushions on a tatami mat and at a rather low table.

"You said someone called themselves a Quincy?" Kisuke's face is marred by a frown, which is rather rare.

I nod, "His name is Ishida Uryuu. Apparently these Quincys can kill Hollow. He's well trained in detecting reiatsu and identifying it as friend or foe and whether he can handle the foe or not if they are a foe. Kisuke...Just what is a Quincy? Why have I never heard of them?"

The pale blonde haired man sighs, eyes shadowed by his striped bucket hat as Tessai shortly delivers the tea on a tray and places cups in front of us before going on his way, just as silent as Kisuke. That is until the blonde begins to talk, "It happened around the time you were in the states; back before you and I met. And being that you hadn't reached Vasto Lorde level until about one hundred years ago- according to you- and were merely an Adjuchas that laid rather low, they might not have noticed you nor you they as they were spread over the entire world. They originally 'started up' due to spiritually aware humans wanting to fight Hollow. So they figured out a way to do so by collecting and manipulating the reiatsu in the air. The Quincy were created by Yhwach. He is their King and his blood flows in every Quincy. The Quincy were scattered all over the world at one time as I had said. They were relatives of magic hunters who specialized in the war against Hollows. Since the origin of the Quincy, many years passed within Soul Society trying to appeal to the Quincy that the handling of Hollows should be left to the Shinigami. The Quincy refused to accept the situation. As time went on, the number of Quincy increased and the cycle of souls became more unstable, forcing the Shinigami to reluctantly wipe out the Quincy in order to maintain the balance of the world. The Quincy line was closely monitored over the decades, as their numbers continued to dwindle. Later the Quincy advanced the idea that since they were already among the living and still more numerous at the time, they could act as 'first responders' to Hollow attacks: protecting Humans until the less-numerous Shinigami could send a representative to finish the Hollow off. Embittered by the recent war, the Shinigami refused to participate, opting instead to allocate their limited resources to reacting to the most dangerous Hollows and current Hollow attacks. This caused great enmity towards Shinigami. While they are trained to confront Hollows in order to defeat them just as Shinigami do, the biggest difference between the Quincy and Shinigami, since ancient times, is whether to kill or not to kill Hollows. The Shinigami purify Hollows with their Zanpakutou and send them to Soul Society, while the Quincy killed the Hollows. The idea can be seen as comparing justice and vengeance: 'Hollows devour souls of Humans, so why must it be that those who harm and kill friends and relatives get sent peacefully to Soul Society?' Quincy are not hostile to Hollows so intensely simply because of tradition because hostility is born from different ideologies, but it is impossible to hate something which has no will or ideology, and theorizes there is only one reason one could maintain such a grudge for so long: the innate fear which comes of something that threatens one's very existence. Quincy have no "anti-bodies" to defend from Hollows and everything composing a Hollow is poison to a Quincy. If a Quincy is eroded by a Hollow, not only does their reiatsu weaken, but their soul itself is destroyed, and they die: they cannot even undergo Hollowfication like a Shinigami. This is why Quincy must eradicate Hollows".

By the time Kisuke is done explaining just what a Quincy is, he's also explained just why Ishida would hate Ichigo a Shinigami. The Shinigami of that time, whom I'm sure had been taking care of my own kind for a very long time by the time Quincy came along, knew how delicate a balance between which souls do what is. They tried to explain it to the Quincy, who didn't believe them, and then a war happened and therefore created the eradication of Ishida's kind. I can't say that I can blame him for hating Shinigami but...But if everyone went by his way of thought- hate every Shinigami for the slaughtering those of the past did- then I should hate Ichigo too. The main reason Hollow hate Shinigami is because they're hunted, it's only natural to dislike those who aim to kill you. However this is in the present, not the past. And even then there are Hollow like myself that bear no grudge against Shinigami and understand just why they hunt us. Ishida is in the present, though, not in the past; it has nothing to do with how he should treat Ichigo, who also is in the present. All in all, Ishida's way of thought is illogical. During Kisuke's explanation, I have had three cups of jasmine tea, and counted an insane number of Hollow gathering in Kurakara. I can also smell just what is pulling them all here; something that's not Ichigo or another Shinigami, but smells wonderful. I can feel Ichigo's reiatsu powering him through Hollow after Hollow, and I can only assume that those off and on bursts of reiatsu are from Ishida.

"Oh? It seems that they're having a little hunting competition," Kisuke states, looking in the direction of the two as well. "They'll be coming here eventually. Would you like to join me in watching the show?"

"I can't be caught in knowing you since Rukia knows you too," I tell him, "But I'll watch from afar. How's that?"

"Fine by me, Cross-chan," Kisuke agrees, hiding his face behind his fan as he tends to do every now and then. "It seems that Rukia-chan is coming here for whatever reason as well...Best get a move on to hiding". He waves me off with the fan and I sigh.

"Yea yea," I grumble before pushing myself from my gigai, "Take care of that piece of crap will ya? Make sure Rukia doesn't see it when she comes...She's at the door by the way". With a Sonido I disappear. Where I arrive is in a tree just outside the back of the shop. I watch with eyes closed, letting me pesquisia do all the work that's needed. Hmmm...Ishida is pretty good for someone so weak. But then again he's just a kid. It took me six hundred years to get as strong as I've become. Five hundred of which were spend in Hueco Mundo. My eyes narrow however and I sigh with a shake of my head. Ishida is cutting it close, getting to Inoue and Tatsuki. However it's done and I find no need to step in. Not yet at least. My eyes widen as something rather interesting happens near the park that's not far from home...Chad...? My brows furrow. That's not...Possible. Is it..? I can feel it. Feel him. With closed eyes it's like a bland painting of black and white even as I zone in on that area. It's weak but...Chad...Has spiritual powers...? Why didn't I feel that before? His soul smelled good, yes, just as any other of Ichgio's friends does. However...I purse my lips. I didn't figure they had spiritual powers. The fight continues with Ishida systematically taking down Hollow after Hollow and Ichigo only killing those he runs into- just what the hell is going on? The nonsense that can only be comparable to a high school drama gets more confusing as Inoue and Chad of all people some how make their way to the very shop I sit outside of. I don't know what Kisuke is saying, nor do I really care. I'm just trying to figure out just how the hell these average humans have these abilities. Are they like Ishida? That is, humans from a lost line of spiritually aware humans who hate Shinigami due to the past?...No...If they were like Ishida in that sense, they'd hate Ichigo too. Neither of them are so cold hearted as to think in such a way...Or if they were, they would have lashed out at Ichigo the day he became a Shinigami.


	6. Open Doors and Awesome Food

**Chapter 6: Open Doors and Awesome Food**

My eyes turn upwards as a decent amount of reiatsu permeates the air. However, I use the word decent rather loosely, since the beast that is making its way out of the Kumon is nothing really worth worrying about. Nothing but a simple, mindless, Menos Grande. The lowest of all Menos level Hollow. Even so, even I was one of those bastards. It's only by shear luck that I lived during those times. My attention is taken away from the weak creature and given to the man that has called my name. "Tessai? What is it?"

"Taicho has accidentally revealed your true identity. He requests that you come down stairs and say 'hello' to Inoue-san and Yatsutora-san," Tessai explains.

"That mother fucker did what now?" I snap out, "He might as well as tell Ichigo next! Giving away my cover like that!" Reiatsu spikes with my anger before I realize that it's doing so. When I do realize that it's reacting the way it is, I reign it back in swiftly. With a swift Sonido, I appear back in the dining room, carelessly slamming my wajari covered foot into Kisuke's face and pinning him into the ground. "Who the hell d'you think you are?! This is why I can't work with the undertrained! They give me away! Son of a bitch Kisuke!" I literally slam my foot harshly into his jaw, earning me a groan of pain.

"But...Cross-chan! Orihime-chan asked about you! I couldn't lie to her! She and Chad-san need to know what's going on!"

"Not right now they don't! Wipe their memories of me this instant!" My foot leaves his face only to kick him in the kidney, sending him sprawling. "You asshole!"

"Cross-chan, I just hold them what you were, not why you were here," Kisuke now defends himself seriously. I scoff and relent, knowing that unless we both go all out, there's no point in me beating him up any more. Besides, he's my friend. "Now...Why don't you sit down and say hello?"

I scoff again before plopping down on my ass without a care. My black eyes turn to meet Inoue's and Chad's. "C-Cross...san...I-...Is that really you?" The girl of the two explains.

"Yes Inoue. It's really me. Allow me to reintroduce myself to the both of you. My name is Hatake Cross. I am a Hollow. However, I'm different from most Hollow that you've seen in more ways than one. First off, I'm what's called a Vasto Lorde Hollow- the strongest type of Hollow there is out there. Second off, while I used to, I don't need to eat souls any more and I have no urge too. Third off, I'm not some mass destruction kind of person. The Cross you've gotten to know over the passed few days since my transfer into school is how I really am personality wise".

"So you don't aim to hurt anyone," Chad states simply, eye wide with the new information.

"Like our friends or family?" Inoue presses, a look of honest fear in her eyes but the will to try and remain brave. I don't think it's going so well for her; she's shaking so hard and her pupils are pin sized.

I sigh and lean back on my hands. "Yup. I don't plan to hurt anyone you guys deem precious to you. Family, friends, all around good people. I won't hurt them or you". I sigh again, "Your enemies are my enemies".

"Taicho, Cross-san," Tessai speaks up. "The Menos Grande is fully making its way through the Kumon".

"Are the preparations made?" Kisuke questions.

"Sir".

"Good. Come Cross-chan, we have things to do," the bucket hatted man states as he makes his way towards the side door that leads to the area behind the shop. "As for you two, I know it's a lot to take in. And it's honestly frightening to find out that Cross is who she is. However, it's your choice whether or not to run from it. If you decide to accept it and open the gate before you, I will show you what lies on the other side". And it's with that, that he's outside.

I myself stand and head outside as well, "Just keep in mind that while I'm related to the mindless beasts, I'm not like them. I have a mind of my own. I laugh and cry and get angry- you've seen the latter. I love too," even if I don't have a heart. "I will be on the side of the gate Kisuke will teach you about. And I will guard you as you explore that side. I am not a beast; I won't kill you". Though I am a monster, so try not to treat me like some sort of house pet. "I do have one request, though. And it'll take a lot of will power on both of your sides. If you decide to open the gate, don't tell Ichigo what I am; I don't want him knowing yet". I close the sliding door behind me, and take back to my tree where I can remain hidden while Kisuke, Tessai and Rukia stand under me. I watch as Ichigo tries to take on the Menos Grande on his own, literally not doing any damage to even its foot. I chuckle at the sight. If I were to simply put a hand on that thing's foot, it'd be dead faster than you can spell the word. But this is Ichigo's challenge; I can't step in other than the fact that I can't quite yet show him what I am. With boredom taking me over and me being simply tired of dealing with drama, I sigh and Sonido myself out of sight. Where to? The playground where Chad and Karin once were. The residue of their souls' scents still lingers in the air, and I'm not the only one who can smell it. Before me are multiple rather large Hollow. One that is toad like, another that reminds me something of a coyote, a third that for whatever reason looks like a giraffe, and a fourth that reminds me greatly of a gator. There are many more, but it's these four that feel the strongest. "Good evening, gentlemen," I don't know if they all really are men. When you're as they are, you don't really have a gender as no matter what your voice is deep if you have enough brain to talk, and your frame usually tends to be over muscular even if you were a woman.

"Who the hell are you?" The gator one demands, standing in front of me and smaller than most. It has the body of a gator, and the mask of one that's for sure. However, its head is that of a bird's and on its back rest two tattered wings.

I smile to him, "The name's Cross. Nice ta meet ya. Any of you still remember your names?"

"Why should we answer you?" Though the words, if said by a human, would sound proper and simply curious, another thing that makes you rather generic at this point is your voice- no matter what you do it's gravelly and of a low tone. Animalistic over all.

I sigh and point to the white mask fragment on my face, "Because unlike you pathetic little worms, I'm Queen Hollow of this town and this my territory". My eyes narrow, "Give me your names so that I may mourn for you when you're dead for trying to eat those that are mine".

"Queen? Ha! Don't over compliment yourself lady!" The coyote like one cackles out in a way that would make his cousin the hyena proud. "Boys, I think she needs a lesson! Get her!" With open jaws, he turns his face to the sky and lets out a scream that I'm pretty sure was supposed to be a howl. However, Hollows like he and his buddies can't make any other sound other than a scream. It's just not in their vocal chords. Sure they can talk, but they can't howl or anything like that. As The giraffe is the first one to attack, kicking at me with long legs, I reach up with a hand and wrap it around the large limb. I sigh and force the creature to kneel before promptly breaking its front legs- the first in the foreleg, the other in the upper portion towards its shoulder.

It crumples and falls to the side in pain, allowing me to place a hand on its snout. With a light clench of my hand, the mask breaks by my command, and the hollow is dead. There is a piece of mask on the ground, and I pick it up and examine it before popping it into my mouth like a piece of candy. It crunches between my teeth like a jaw breaker or some hard candy. When I swallow, I feel no surge in power. I best not, I haven't felt a change in a good hundred years. The next to attack, as that nonsense happened in seconds, was the gator like thing. It swings its tail at me at a speed that's actually advanced for one as weak as he. However, I take a hold of it with two hands and use the momentum to swing it over my shoulder and slam it into the ground.

With a quick pick shaped kick, my heel mashes the mask, and again I eat a small fragment that has yet to turn into reishi. After those two kills, the Hollows are actually smart enough to try something different. Take me on all at the same time. As the coyote and the silent toad are the first to put this idea into action, I find my hands easily blocking a pair of jaws and a rather slimy tongue respectively. A snake Hollow coils around my body, and a cheetah-horse Hollow slams its body against me from the back while an elephant Hollow slams my from the front. This leaves me ultimately immobilized...Or so they think. I sigh through my nose before opening my jaws and promptly crunching them down on the snake Hollow's body. It screams in the result, pain being an obvious undertone. My hands crush what they have in them as the snake Hollow releases me and makes its way away as fast as it can. The coyote and toad are left to also scream.

The toad's tongue is definitely damaged while the coyote's mask has had the same thing happen to it- it's dead now. I quickly hooking kick a Hollow out of the way as I pull the struggling toad Hollow towards me. It digs its back webbed feet into the ground as I pull on the tongue. In fact, It pulls so hard that the tonge literally is ripped from its mouth. A scream and blood enter the air and a free fist slams through its mask, getting rid of the scream. And then it's an all out battle royal. With me simply focusing on dodging and crushing masks via hands and feet and sometimes elbows and knees, I can't help but grin at the slaughter fest. Over the years I have come to adore fighting. I can't get enough of it. And it's my favorite past time. But even so, the hoard that I've decided to take on doesn't last long sadly. And it's within ten minutes that I'm crunching away the final mask of a bird Hollow. "What a shame," I sigh, you lot were no fun. I lick some blood from my lips as every now and then I'd tear off a limb and the blood would come a sprayin' and thus got on me. I spit it out after words though and make a disgruntled face, the blood of those that are weak always tastes bad. With a sigh, I decide that it's time to see how Ichigo and Ishida are doing. After all, by now the Menos Grande is gone by the looks of things. Wonder who got rid of it?

With a simple bout of Sonido, I find myself back behind Kisuke's shop. Though there's no one there. My eyes narrow as I look around, searching for signs that'll tell me just what happened. I lift my nose to the air and take a whiff, searching...Searching for what? Ichigo's intoxicating reiatsu's scent. I walk a good twenty or so yards from the shop, maybe even fifty don't know or care to. But still, when I stop I find myself looking down at a scorch mark on the ground, and the smell of Ichigo at its strongest here. The must have been where the Menos Grande was killed. However...That's all I can tell. Ishida was here too. Possibly helping Ichigo?

I take another whiff of the air and shake my head. Nothing else that can be told. Tracking the scent of reiatsu or reiryoku is not like tracking the scent of an animal. You can't really tell exactly when the person was there nor for how long. It's just a sort of 'yes, so and so was here at some point' kind of thing. Yes, you can estimate how long ago, but only to an extent. So, dealing with getting all the knowledge I can and not feeling like reading the footsteps left in the grass, I head back to Kisuke's shop. It's getting late; hopefully I won't be late for dinner and make Yuzu and Isshin worry. I slide open the shop's side door that leads to the dinning room. I was going to open my jaws and call for Kisuke but...There's no point in me doing so apparently. Because he's sitting there drinking tea with Inoue and Chad.

"See you two? I told you she'd be back," Kisuke grins out. "Here for your gigai?"

I sigh and nod, "What are they doing here, Kisuke?"

"W-we decided to open the doors!" Inoue states quickly to me. Open the...Doors..? What?

Chad nods once, "I think she means gate". Oh! Thanks Chad, I don't know where she was going with that doors nonsense.

Still, I take to sitting next to Kisuke again as I had been earlier. My frame is lightly covered in blood, but that's nothing that'll show up on my faux body. And I can always take a secret bath or something in the middle of the night if need be. "You have, have you? I question with a raised brow. And what does the other side of the gate feel like?"

"It feels scary but...It explains so much. Why this town has so many mysterious disasters such as buildings randomly falling or random earthquakes. Or maybe why a lot of people faint at the same time for the same unknown reason," Inoue tries to explain.

Chad nodes, "Just as Orihime says. It's different and slightly alarming. However, it explains as to why so many unknown happenings have occurred to me recently. And why I have lived through so many accidents that I should have died in".

"You mean that one time an I-beam fell on you?" Orihime offers, earning her a nod. When did an I-beam fall on him?

"I see," I nod out, taking a sip of Kisuke's tea like it was normal. Which it's not and the blond looks at me oddly, but that's no matter. "And I assume that Kisuke has taken the time to fully explain to you everything you need to know?"

"Everything but one...Why are you a Hollow? He told us that you um...," I don't mind that Kisuke tells my life- or unlife- story. I'm no longer ashamed of what I did.

I nod once, "That I committed suicide back in the fourteenth century, yes. Why am I a Hollow? We are created by being unable to move on, to put it simply as you've recently learned. After I killed myself and my spirit exited my body, I began to hate myself for doing just that. I had told all my friends while they were alive that I'd remain strong. However, I became selfish and started missing my time with them. In missing them, I became very depressed and in order to see them again I took my own life. I became ashamed of my selfishness, of my lack of will to continue living to the natural last day of my very long life. I hated myself. So...With all that negativity and inability to move on, I lost my heart and became a Hollow".

"That's...That's so sad!" Inoue frowns out, while Chad merely has his eye lowered in respect and pity.

I shake my head, "I've accepted the past; there's nothing I can do to change it. It has made me into who I am".

"If you've accepted your past, can't you some how become a Shinigami?" Inoue questions.

I shake my head, "Life for someone like me doesn't go that way. Once a Hollow, unless purified by a Shinigami's Zanpakutou always a Hollow. And I don't even know if I'd become a Shinigami if I could become purified".

"But you just said 'unless purified by a Shinigami's Zanpakutou," Chad presses in that low voice of his. "Doesn't that mean that you do actually become purified?"

"It's truly unknown whether once a Hollow of Cross' power is killed by a Shinigami's Zanpakuou whether or not they are purified. No studies have been tried, as there is no Hollow other than Cross-chan here to co-operate with us. And even then, those in Seireitei don't know about her; she's been staying under the radar all this time".

"That must be very hard to deal with," Inoue sighs out.

I nod, "It is. However I deal with it". I stand and look to Kisuke, "Where's my gigai?"

"My office".

I nod before leaving the room, heading into his office and finding it sitting in a rolling office chair. I copy its current position and push my being into the gigai. When I stand, now 'human', I groan from the stiffness of the body. Damn it's been sitting here for much too long. I make my way out of the office and back to the dinning room only to pop my head in. "I have to get going. I've been 'studying' at the library up until now and I shouldn't be late for dinner". My eyes trial to the two as they stare at me with wide and surprised eyes. After all, I no longer have stripes or a mask and my clothing is the school's uniform still. "Remember what I told you guys earlier. Now that the gate is open, you cannot tell Ichigo. I want him to see it for himself. And don't tell Rukia you know what I am either; that's something you don't wanna deal with. Got it?" I get two firm nods. "Good kiddies. Kisuke," I look to him, "Thanks for watching this thing over. I'll stop by some time". That said, I pull my head out of the room and head for the front door. On my boots go and a knock to Jinta's head for making fun or Ururu and I'm out of there. It takes me about twenty minutes to get home, and I'm greeted by the Kurosaki family seemingly just starting to eat. "Ah! I'm so sorry everyone!" I offer a sheepish smile as I close the door and slip off my boots. "Who knew that time flies when you're studying?"

Isshin looks up from his food, a flash of knowing in those dark eyes of his for only a second, "You must have been studying hard, Cross-san! Come join us for dinner; I'm sure you're hungry!"

I grin and nod before putting my bag down, "It's fine Yuzu," I tell her as she gets up to start preparing me a plate of yukisaki and green tea, "You've done enough in preparing a meal. So go ahead and eat up". She stops her movements before blinking and then offering me a bright smile and a nod. "'Atta girl". Once my plate is all set up, I sit down next to Ichgo and across from Karin as Isshin sits at the head of the table to Ichigo's left, to Isshin's left is Yuzu and then Karin is as mentioned. A single bite of the food makes a smile spread across my face, "Yuzu, I can never get tired of your cooking," I tell her honestly. I don't need the food, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't taste good. "You'll be off and married in no time if you keep on cooking like this!~"

The girl blushes, trying to hide it via a drink of her tea. However, Ichigo grunts, "She's not getting married until she's out of school. Right Yuzu?" Oh, over protective brother alert. Itachi got like that with me some times when I was younger...Even though he was the younger of us two.

"Umm...R-right Ichi-nii!" The girl giggles out sheepishly. I can't help but chuckle.

"My little girls are only eleven, Cross-san!" Isshin backs Ichigo up, "They've got a long time before they even start dating! I'll beat up any bastard who comes knocking on my door with flowers and looking for either of my flowers!"

"Daddy!" Yuzu chastises, "Don't curse at the table! In fact, cursing over all is rude!" There's a pouting glare on her cute face, which doesn't really help back up her stern words.

"I'm sorry pumpkin!" Isshin throws back, "But it's a Daddy's job to be that way when it comes to boys and he has precious daughters as pretty as you two are!"

"Give it a rest pops and eat your food," Karin sighs, her face resting in a scowl just like Ichigo's does.

I take a long sip of my drink before looking to the father, "Oh yea, speaking of the male gender...Isshin," my eyes meet his, "Would you mind helping me with something? I found it in a book at the library and I found it rather interesting. I figure since you're the oldest one here," you're funny Cross, "You might know a little bit about it". I take on an under toned look as he looks at me, silently telling him that I need to talk to him about important matters. "I mean, that is if you're not busy, I don't want to bother you if you will be".

"Of course!" Isshin nods with an award winning smile. "You don't have to ask. Even though you're not blood, I consider you my own daughter! After all, I'll be basically raising you for this year along with the next two". I nod once, thankful. Let's see if he knew about the Quincy boy...And he needs an up date. I didn't get a chance to ask Kisuke another important question, but since Isshin was once part of Seireitei, he should be able to answer my questions.


	7. Time For Some Fu-ITACHI!

**Chapter 7: Time For Some Fu- ITACHI?! **

That night, after I had done the dishes and Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo went to bed, Isshin and I stayed up with him 'helping me understand something'. That's the cover up we agreed to stick with should anyone come down for a drink or because we're talking too loud or something.

"So you knew?" I question casually leaning back into the couch that faces the wall while he sits in the other one.

Isshin nods, "Kisuke knew as well. It's just the two of them, Ishida Ryuken and Ishida Uryuu, that are here. I think that they're two of the last out there if not the last two as it is. Kisuke and I left them alone simply because they left us alone. The only time Ryuken and I converse is when I go to the hospital for supplies or I'm transporting a patient".

I nod once in understanding. "I see...Well, Uryuu really doesn't like Ichigo...That can't be because of the war, can it?"

"The Blood War? It could be...But I think there's something else that drives his hate for Shinigami even more than the war. A personal loss or something like that".

"...You weren't part of that war...Were you?"

"The Blood War is simply something we learn at the Academy as Shinigami officer wannabes. A History lesson and nothing else. It was before my time. Not by a lot, but it was," Isshin states firmly. "Now...There was something you wanted to tell me? By the look in your eyes that's what you wanted other than information".

I nod once myself, "Ichigo's friends Inoue Orihime and Yatsutora Chado- aka Chad- have developed spiritual powers due to Ichigo's reiatsu's influence on them. I don't know what either of them can do specifically, but I can say that Chad's powers are more Hollow-esque than anything. I'm in the dark about Inoue".

Isshin is silent before he nods lightly, "I see...It's honestly not surprising that this has happened. It only really happens to those who are already spiritually aware and when they spend a good amount of time around the one with the high reiatsu- Ichigo in this case. Since they are his friends, they've spent every day with him, Chad longer than anyone save for that girl Tatsuki he used to take Karate class with".

I raise a brow, "Ichigo used to take Karate?" I...Can't see him fighting formally. He doesn't have the personality and he doesn't carry himself that way.

Isshin nods once, "Back when his mother was alive," he motions to the large poster that depicts a long light brown wavy haired woman with fair skin and brown eyes. On the poster are the words 'Masaki Forever', "He gave it a try. Believe it or not, he was a big cry baby back then, and would only really stop crying when he saw Masaki. However, when she died nine years ago, he stopped all together and became rather withdrawn. That is until his sisters knocked him out of that funk...Still, yes, he did take Karate for a little while".

So she really did leave them for a reason...Death being that reason. I don't press for more information on the carrot top and his family. I don't need to know everything. Nor do I need to know a lot all at once. Still I continue, "Oh. Inoue and Chad also know of my...Situation. Kisuke ended up telling them for whatever twisted reason".

"I'm sure it was a good one," Isshin states. "But enough of that. You have school in the morning; go on off to bed with you".

I chuckle before nodding, "I'm going I'm going". I head up the stairs, and call it a night after a shower for both my gigai and my true self.

The next few days were uneventful to be honest. Wake up, go to school, watch Keigo practically run into one of Ichgio's violent greetings while attempting to hug him, watch Mizuiro ignore Keigo's pain and then greet the others. Chad and Inoue said nothing about what they learned the other day about me to any one, which was a good thing. However, over the days Rukia slowly became more and more paranoid about nothing. When I asked Kisuke about it, he replied that it's been much too long for Rukia to have not returned from her mission to kill the very Hollow that caused Ichigo to become a Shinigami. The higher ups of Seireitei have obviously figured out what's gone on, and apparently that was a forbidden move. Kisuke says that Rukia knows this, and she's scared of the punishment she may get, but even more so of what will happen to Ichigo. Ever since that explanation, I've been keeping a very close eye on the girl. Her movements are sure to make Ichigo act on his own. And then...Well we'll see what happens. Still, as I said, I've been watching her closely. Pulling all nighters every night to make sure she didn't sneeze without me knowing about it.

About a week of her being extra tense later, on a Friday she makes her move. I leave my gigai with Isshin, telling him to get it to Kisuke for me ASAP. I follow Rukia silent as ever by taking the roof tops and keeping my reiatsu output to a bare minimum. I watch as she travels to a certain spot along the river, and then stands there. My brows furrow as she stands there for about five minutes until...There's a bright white light and a pair of old wooden Japanese sliding doors that open. Behind them is also a white light, and two silhouetted frames are walking to the girl. One is shorter than the other, and also weaker. However, in my day I've only truly fought about twenty Shinigami; all of which found be by luck before dying and before I dropped under the radar again. When the light and the doors are gone, I can see them. The shorter one has tattoos dancing all over him, on his neck, on his forehead and even on his chest and hands from what I can see. His long red hair is pulled into a high pony tail, and he of course wears the usual Shihakusho- Shinigami garb. On his lip rests a single Zanpakutou. The other's hair is also long, but black instead of red. It's also down, and in his hair is something that I barely remember signifying noble standing in older- not as old as back when I was alive- Japanese culture. It makes four strands of hair come over his face individually. He wears a white haori over his black normal Shinigami uniform, a Zanpakutou at his hip. My eyes narrow.

"You know, you should be happy that it's the two of us coming to pick you up, Rukia," the red haired one speaks up almost cruelly. "To think you'd do something so stupid as what you did...I never thought you'd be so stubborn". The black haired one is silent.

"Before I go," Rukia speaks up, "There are two things that I need to say. One is a request, the other is a warning". Oh, you're gonna put me on the god damn radar, aren't you. You little bitch! My lips pull back as I crouch, one hand holding the edge of the building and the other repositioning Tigressa. "The request...The human I gave my powers to...Please don't hurt him. He's a good person and he's a natural at killing Hollow".

"You're in no position to request anything, Rukia," the red head lashes out, swiftly unsheathing his blade, cutting Rukia's arm and then resting it on his shoulder A warning shot it seems. "And you're in even less of a position to threaten us".

"I'm not threatening!" Rukia states, holding her arm as it trickles blood through her shirt's short sleeve. "I'm trying to help you! But if you're going to deny me the ability to talk...Then I might as well as not even go with you!".

"What was that?!" The redhead snaps, raising his blade. However, a blue arrow made of reishi flies passed the man as he moves his person out of the way. All eyes save for Rukia's turn in the direction of the man who shot.

So Ishida is going to try and play hero, is he? Let's see how he fairs, shall we? "I was just having a fairly nice walk home from grocery shopping for my family," he starts up, coolly walking from the shadows. "But then suddenly there's two more Shinigami in the area than there should be. I figured I'd stop by and rid the world of you while I can...It seems I took the right path".

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Ishida Uryuu; your executioner". His hands raise, one holding the reishi made bow and the other drawing an automatically notched arrow. The arrow is fired, and the battle begins. It's a swift go through, though. As unfortunate as that sounds, that's how it really is. Arrow after arrow is fired at the Shinigami, however said man merely parries or dodges those weapons that try to take him down. And eventually, despite Ishida moving around to keep his distance as a young archer such as himself needs, the redhead is simply too fast for the boy. The red head suddenly attacks, his sword coming from down to up in a vertical slash with speed generated by his body. There's nothing and then...Blood enters the air. Rukia calls out in fear, and Ishida's will to fight is quickly snuffed out. See? I told you that it went fast.

"Now," the redhead begins, holding his blade up high as Ishida has no choice but to lay there in his own growing pool of blood. "Let's finish this shall we? Remember this: Abarai Renji is the name of the man who killed you!" As he readies to swing down and as Rukia calls out desperately, a sudden wave of reiatsu comes lashing forward, cutting the ground and causing it to move Abarai away from Ishida. He's obviously surprised, but as I look to Mr. Dark and Silent, I see no surprise on him. Renji jumps to more solid ground with a grunt before looking to the carrot top who slides down the near by hill to stand next to Ishida's downed frame. "And who in Hell's name are you?"

"Me?" Ichigo questions, serious scowl on his face, "The names Ichigo. I'm the guy who's gonna beat your ass. How's it goin'?"

"Wearing a shihakusho? I don't recognize you; what division are you from?" There's no answer from Ichigo. "Hmmm? Take a look at how big that thing is. The size of a Zanpakutou reflects the power of the Shinigami they say".

"Hmm? You mean this thing? You know, up until now I was thinking that it was pretty big compared to Rukia's sword. But then again," Ichigo throws back, "I haven't really had anything to compare it to".

I grin. Ichigo, you've had practice bad talking people during a fight, haven't you? I can't help but chuckle lowly from my hiding spot. "Oh," Renji begins, "I get it now...You're that human who took Rukia's powers. Aren't you carrot top?" I watch as a dark look takes over the redhead's facial expression. Again no answer, but the fight begins. Unfortunately, from the first clash I can tell that Ichigo has too little experience fighting people who know how to use a sword to really be able to do anything. And as Renji pushes Ichigo back again and again, he only pauses to flip around him to get at his back and place a deep cut on the nape of his neck. Apparently although Ichigo is used to being punched, he stands no chance at handling being cut. It's just a fleshwound and yet he's on his knees.

"Ichigo!" Rukia calls out, attempting to get to him only to be held back by a barely awake Ishida. My eyes narrow. I'd protect him but...This is a crutial lesson that Ichigo need to learn.

"It's over now. You'll be dead very soon and Rukia will get her powers back and to back to Seireitei just to die". So that's what's gonna be happening to her? Well then. "Don't you get it?" Renji sneers out, "Rukia came here all alone so you wouldn't get involved. Yet you had to come along to play hero. Just what did you think you'd accomplish? You're not a Shinigami, you're a fake". Why are we stopping to brag? "You couldn't even lay a scratch on a real Shinigami!" However he's proved wrong as suddenly Ichigo lashes out, placing a scratch onto sir brags a lot's chin.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something about a scratch?" Ichigo questions. "You just left yourself so open I couldn't help myself; sorry about that". Smart ass. I grin. "Feel free to continue though if you so please".

"You little...," Renji growls out, tense and ready to continue.

"You let your guard down Renji," oh, so the other one can talk. "This boy...Kurosaki Ichigo. I believe I have seen him before; there was a report about him. "He dealt a serious blow to a Menos Grande and forced it back to Hueco Mundo as well". Ahh what a shame, so he didn't really kill it. If he had...That'd be something for a fresh Shinigami.

Renji is quiet before chuckling, "Oh please Taicho! Whoever reported that must be slipping! This kid beat a Menos Grande? Who would believe that piece of crap! Look at him Taicho, he doesn't even know how to control his reiatsu. And that sword...He obviously can't wield it properly. Tell me, what's that name of that over grown monstrosity?"

"Huh? Name?" Ichigo questions cluelessly. Oh come on. I thought he knew the name too! He doesn't know it's name? Shit little miss Shinigami, you suck worse than I thought!

Renji scoffs, "Are you telling me you didn't even ask?"

"Ask? You mean Rukia?" Just shut up and fight Ichigo. You're making yourself look stupid. "You're telling me you all name your swords?"

"Hahahaha! See what I mean?! I knew it! You can't even ask the name of your Zanpakutou! You think you can beat me?! Come back in two thousand years!" Renji scoffs out before holding the left flat of his blade horizontal to the ground, the cutting edge facing Ichigo and his right still on the hilt. His other hand runs over the right flat of the blade, which changes it into something more like a rectangle toothed saw as the hand moves. "Hoero, Zabimaru!" Not that impressive kiddo. However, he does manage to make my brow raise as it turns out that not only is Zabimaru a sword in this form, but also segmented to be able to be like a whip. Without even moving, Renji places Zabimaru into Ichigo's left shoulder, giving him a nice gash and dragging it through it while the blade retracts. "Open your eyes! And see what lies before you!" As Ichigo looses hold of his nameless and weak blade, Zabimaru returns to its master, "Sorry about this kid. It's just that this is what a difference in power is like. And that's because a Zanpakutou can change in size and shape! It responds to the wielder's reiatsu; how do you like my reiatsu?" Ichigo is silent, holding his shoulder as blood seeps through the gaps between them. Come on Ichigo! Don't tell me you're that weak! "Well, it looks like this is it! It's time I get out of here; I don't like the smell of the air here. Are you ready?" He sets up for another attack and my body tenses. Ichigo, move you dumb ass! "No answer?"

What surprises me, is little miss Shinigami rushing forward and using her much smaller size to her advantage. As Renji swings down for the final blow, Rukia latches onto his arm and uses her momentum to literally plant her feet onto his back and hold his arm back. "Move Ichigo! If you have any power left then use it to get out of here! Save yourself!"

However, Ichigo is stubborn. Rukia's seen that more than anyone here. And I've seen it plenty of times during school and at home. For now, my body relaxes again as Ichigo bends down at takes up his blade silently.

"W-what?! But that's not possible! You shouldn't have any energy left to move!" Renji, no longer trying to force his arm forward, easily knocks tiny Rukia off his back with a simple movement.

"Heh. Good! It looks like everything is going to work out then! I was starting to feel bad about having to cut down someone who can't move. But since you can...There's no problem!" Renji taunts.

"Ichigo you fool, please! Get out of here will you?!" Rukia tries again.

However, I watch with a watering mouth. Seriously, there's no stopping the drool that dribbles from my grinning lips. Gross sounding? Yes? Stoppable? Not a chance in Hell. The hand that holds onto the edge of the roof I crouch on crumbles in my excited hold. My god Ichigo. I always thought that since I no longer need to eat souls, now that I'm at my utmost powerful, I'd never drool like this again. And yet, here I am, drooling like never before. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't reminded of what hunger felt like. Drooling like this reminds me of the days in Hueco Mundo when I'd find someone who smelled like they tasted good and I was hungry as all sin. Drolling like this reminds me of the pangs of hunger. Yet luckily, they currently don't exist. It's like having just eaten your absolute fill, smelling something that smells wonderful, and wanting it but having no room to put it in your stomach. That's the best way I can put it.

"What's this...His reiatsu...Is rising?" Renji mutters.

Oh yes...And it smells divine! Suddenly at a speed that he didn't have before, Ichigo's frame rushes forward. However even though my high in smelling all that beautiful Shinigami power, I can tell that he's fighting using the high of his risen reiatsu. Therefore, as he says he feels no pain despite the trail of blood he leaves behind in his movements. And even though Renji does his best to take down Ichigo while he's in this high, the carrot top's extra energy keeps his senses heightened and his body safe. That is until...Mr. Dark and Silent makes a move while Ichigo is going for the final blow. I watch as the man moves in what seems to be slow motion to my eyes, cuts Ichigo's large Zanpakutou, and returns to where he was with the cut off piece in his sword wielding hand. Ichigo lands with a face of surprise as he realizes that his blade has been cut down to harmless size. When he looks to the Taicho, his eyes widen upon seeing the blade piece. Again in slow motion to my eyes, the man moves forward and cuts Ichigo. However instead of going for the killing blow, he breaks Ichigo completely in taking his power. Or, at least I thought that was instead of going for the final blow. The man's blade raises one more time, and this time Rukia's pleading does nothing to deviate from his goal.

Swiftly I stop my nonsensical drooling, wipe my mouth dry on my single long sleeve, and then Sonido my way down there. Black and black meet when our eyes do, Tigressa's sheath doing a plenty good job in place of her actual blade. Vasto Lorde versus Shinigami Captain; this should be interesting. My free hand takes the back of Ichigo's top and as I step away, I take him with me. We now stand nice and close to the still downed- is he seriously still awake? Yes, yes he is- Ishida. "Good evening Quincy," I greet casually with a light smile.

My voice must have been familiar, because Rukia lets out a gasp of, "C-Cross?!"

"Who else would it be, Little Miss Shinigami?" I question, looking over my right shoulder to show her my mask fragment and a familiar black eye. "I told you I was here for a reason. Ichigo's my reason".

"You were waiting for a Shinigami to do your dirty work!"

"Wrong answer," I sigh out and shake my head, eyes turning back to the Taicho seeing as even though he's not that strong, he's the most dangerous. "I'm here to save his life. My Boss told me to keep an eye on him in case something like this happened...And ta da! He's almost dead because your apparent 'Onii-sama' wouldn't listen to reason. I like Ichigo, I'll take care of him," for more reasons than just because he's my friend, "Because I have the power to, I won't let him or Ishida die".

"...Hatake...," Rukia trails off.

I in the mean time am having a stare down with Mr. Dark and Silent. "I suggest you step off my turf before one of you loses a limb. I can regenerate mine; you can't," I tell him. He stays where he is, obviously just as stubborn as Ichigo. Staring into his eyes reminds me of another intent stare down that I had in the past...Back when I was alive and just after Itachi had- Itachi?! I feel my eyes widen in surprise...That stare. Replace black with Sharingan eyes and you've got Itachi's famous Sharingan glare. Mr. Dark and Silent is Itachi? Well that sucks...Itachi's new self is my enemy...Damn.

Still, Mr. Dark and Silent breaks the stare down and beckons with nothing but his voice, "Come Renji".

"Yes sir!" The redhead nods before forcefully grabbing Rukia and pushing her into the pair of doors I had seen earlier in the beginning of this nonsense. As he passes me, Ichigo's frame over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and the hilt of his sword in my hand as well as Tigressa, he glares ever so harshly. I smirk his way, unafraid of him even in the slightest bit. I grin when he stubbornly scoffs and continues on his way.

When they're gone, I turn and crouch before Uryuu, "How are you holding up?"

"Leave me alone, Hollow," Ishida growls out through blood stained lips. Now where the hell is Kisuke? The small spike of my reiatsu via Sonido should have set him off.

"Bite me, Quincy," I grin back before standing. "Kisuke should be here any-"

"Any minute now, right?" A firm voice states. "Would you like Tessai to take Kurosaki-kun for you, Cross-chan?"

My attention is given to Kisuke, whom brings himself from the shadows. "No," my eyes now move to Tessai who instead gathers up Ishida bridal style gently, "But you can take Tigres aand Ichigo's hilt".

"How rare, for you to trust me with the thing that controls your Resurrection," Kisuke states, taking both gingerly. His eyes flash to Ichigo's form, his blood staining my own clothing as we set off. "Is he that important?"

I look to the carrot top and nod with a firm but small smile, "Yes he is". I would say 'yes, Naruto's reincarnation is' however neither Kisuke nor Tessai would understand. Suddenly, Ichgio's frame becomes twice as heavy as it was, a sign of him finally passing out. "We should probably hurry...," so we pick up the pace. Luckily, Kisuke and Tessai thought it smart to exit their gigai. So while they Shunpo, I Sonido and in seconds we're back at the shop. I don't stop to take off my shoes as Tessai and I head into the furthest back room and set them down on futons.

"Cross-chan, take Tigressa...Tessai will take care of the rest," Kisuke states and I do as he says once I'm sure Ichigo will wake up comfortably.

"Where's my gigai?" I plan on entering it again. I walk with the blonde haired man as we close the doors of the room behind us and walk with him towards his office.

Kisuke opens the door and I follow behind him, closing it behind me. "Broken," he tells me simply.

What? "What?"

"It's too broken for me to repair, just like with what happened to the last one; your reiatsu is too potent and simply too much for the gigai to suppress for a long amount of time," Kisuke answers in terms that he knows I'll understand.

I blink and sigh, "Well damn it! What about watching over Ichigo? What about school? What about Yuzu and Karin? Your gigai can handle Shinigami Taichos for hell's sake! Why not me?"

"You'll still have the job of watching over Ichigo," good. Even if I didn't I'd still explain things to him and be his friend. "But as for school and Yuzu and Karin...You'll have to drop them. As I'm assuming that Yuzu and Karin are Ichgio's sisters," I nod, "Isshin will tell them that you found yourself an apartment and that although you'd love to stop by and say 'hello', you're keeping busy with school and a part time job. As to why the gigai can handle a Taicho and not yourself...Is because my gigai simply aren't made to house a Hollow. While your anatomy is the same, there are certain quirks that are too different compared to a Shinigami that I cannot make the gigai handle as of right now. It doesn't help that I have no body to test things on. Otherwise I would be able to make a gigai for you".

"And just where would this 'part time job' of mine be?" Quirks? I scoff. Just wonderful. Goodbye being able to walk around as though I were alive. That is until Kisuke gets himself a body to work with. And that's not gonna be mine.

Kisuke grins, "Here of course!"

My eyes narrow, "That's my cover up. I'm not really gonna work here," I state sternly.

"Of course not!~". Tch.

"When will Ichigo wake up?"

"I'd give him a week about," Kisuke states, "Byakuya did a real number on him".

I raise a brow, "You mean Mr. Dark and Silent?" I get a nod.

"Kuchiki Byakuya; Rukia's adoptive older brother".

I growl lightly. If I didn't already know that Ichigo wouldn't want to take him down himself, I'd claim him. How dare he hurt Naruto's reincarnation? My little brother's reincarnation? "I'll train Ichigo to beat Byakuya," I state simply. "He needs to learn right off the bat how to fight in a deadly match. Were you planning on training him?"

Another nod. "As well as getting him to get back his powers. The ones that Rukia had given him were something of an alarm clock for his own abilities- hence the massive reiatsu. With Rukia's powers out of the way, we can make his fully show themselves".

"You can do that, but I'm training him. He's gonna have to learn to fight someone who's gonna honestly try to kill him. You'd do the same but you'd still hold back. Me? I'll hold back, but I'll teach him how to do more than just fight; I'll teach him to use his instincts".

"Use his instincts huh?" Kisuke intones.

I nod, "Hollows are creatures of instinct. We are even up until the few of us who can, become Vasto Lorde level. Ichigo fought like a Hollow when he got got high on power. If he can mesh pure innate instinct with skill, he'd be able to fight just about anyone". I grin at the thought of Ichigo being able to do so.

"And you think you can teach him to use that instinct he apparently has?" Kisuke questions.

"Everyone has it. It's just that Shinigami train themselves not to use it half the time; I've yet to come upon a Shinigami who has fought using instinct- other than Ichigo of course. Just like there are few Vasto Lorde who fight with skill. I am one of the few like Ichigo is. It's only right that I train him".

Kisuke is silent for a moment before..., "So be it. Make him strong".

"I'll make him a god," I grin.

"Big words coming from a Hollow".

I turn and move to leave the room. "You know where to find me when you need me. Get me when he's awake and I'll help you get him to awaken his abilities".


	8. Training Begins

**Chapter 8: Training Begins**

Today I watched as Karin got pissed at Isshin for being a messenger. Why? Because he just told the girl that I left without saying goodbye. Yuzu, though saddened, understood just why I couldn't come any stop by just willy nilly due to the fact that I have a 'job' now. How did I manage to watch all this? Ahh, fairly easily actually. Though Karin can see souls like many people in this town, she and Yuzu were on the couch far away from the stairs while Isshin was on the couch close to them. All in all, I could see them, but they couldn't see me. I also made sure that Isshin remembered to tell the girls that Ichigo was on a 'school' trip and that I would be with him for the duration of this trip.

As Isshin tells the girls that he's going to take care of things in the clinic, and to call him for dinner, I make my way into the clinic with him, easily moving around the girls' senses. Once in private, I settle on one of the few beds within the area. My legs freely swing this way and that as I lean back on my hands. Isshin himself sits in an office chair backwards so that his arms can lay on the back of it, and his chin rests on his arms.

"How is my son?" Isshin questions, seemingly talking to no one.

I tilt my head slightly as my legs stop kicking, "Well, he's recovering rather quickly; should be up any minute now. But he's lost his Shinigami powers".

"What?"

I shrug, "Kisuke says that he should have lost them the moment his reiatus began to build the way it did; being unable to support the power as it were. However, the faux powers held up a bit longer; just long enough for him to get wounded pretty good". I watch as Isshin's shoulders tense and continue, "Even so, thanks to Rukia and that little ritual she did in the first place with him, it awakened his own inherit abilities. So Kisuke should be able to get him to fully bring them to the surface...That is if he wants them".

Isshin is silent for a moment before questioning, "Do you think he'll want them? I know he'll want them if he has a reason to take them but...You're more experienced in life than me".

I purse my lips, "Personally, I'm more experienced in life when it comes to my own kind and Shinigami. Humans have always been something I could never figure out". I used to be able to understand them when I was alive, but to be honest it seems that my understanding of them instead of my memories is what left me apparently. At least that's what I think. It makes sense. "And I don't know him all that well; I've only been around him for a few days". "However...Ichigo seems like the kind to do anything for his friends. Even if it means that he must harm himself to get to them and or help them in their needs". And that observation is what has solidified my thoughts on Ichigo some how being him. Because he was exactly the same selfless way. smirk lightly, "You've raised yourself a wonderful son, Isshin".

"Thank you, Cross," Isshin smiles lightly, the light in my eyes honestly telling me just how pleased he is to learn that someone else holds him so highly. "What will you be doing while Ichigo is regaining his powers?"

I grin broadly. "I, my dear Isshin, will be training your boy".

His eyes widen, "You? No offense but...Why you?"

"Well for one, I know that Kisuke would only train Ichigo the basics. However, he's never had the Shinigami after his life. Yes, he's had them after his head for you know what, but only in name so to speak. If they really wanted, they could find Kisuke and kill him I'm sure. But since he's most likely useful, they leave him be. Plus he's not causing any trouble. I, however, have had to fight Shinigami in a life or death instance. I know how to hold them off and keep my life". I lean forward now, resing my arms on my still legs, "When I'm through with him, Ichigo's going to be a very frightening creature to battle".

"Can you do that?"

"I see a lot of potential in him," with his will, he's bound to be powerful. Besides, with how wonderful he smells as a Shinigami, he has to be strong. I shrug lightly, "I haven't taught anyone alive in a long time; not since I was alive. But I won't fuck up that's for sure". I look in the direction of my once more main lodging before standing to my wajari clad feet, "I should get going though. Ichigo could wake up at any moment in time and the good stuff will need to start up right away".

Isshin stands himself, "Alright. I guess I should let you go then. Did you ever get your sword?"

I shake my head, "I'm going to get her before I leave now. I've been keeping her here since the loss of Ichigo's powers simply because I knew I could get her back today". That said, I walk forward and stand shoulder to shoulder with the Shinigami then place a hand on his shoulder, "I don't consider my job- my mission- done until I know for sure that my target will be safe and able to protect themselves for good. In Ichigo's instance...It'll be a while until my mission is over. I'll keep him safe. That's for sure". I'm not losing a friend of mine again. Not when he's alive and I can keep him safe.

"Thank you, Cross," Isshin nods with a true look of gratitude in his eyes.

I leave him at that, however, walking out of the room and making my way to my former room. It's of course the same way I left it, with clothing in it and the like. That'll be useful for if I ever get to have a gigai again...Doubtful but no matter. If the girls want the clothing, then so be it. However, they're much to young for it at the moment. After closing the door lightly and locking it behind me, I reach under the bed and pull out the case that lays there. After I open it up, I'm greeted by a one of a kind nodachi. Being like myself, she is covered in stripes from top to bottom. Her sheath is a dark orange red, while her guardless hilt is black and white. I pick her up, resting my hand about half way down the sheath, and let her hilt rest on my shoulder. With an opening of the window, I head back home swiftly. What I come home to is definitely interesting.

"Too close too close too close!" I hear Ichigo scream.

"Ah, an instant reaction; a very good sign!" Tessai seems to beam.

"What are you doing here?! I've seen you before; you're one of Sandal Hat's employees!"

"I was merely trying to make sure you kept warm and that you were of good health," I hear Tessai's voice from the furthest room from me; Ichigo's room.

"That doesn't mean that you have to stay in the same bed as me you weirdo!" Ichgio insists. I can't help but raise a brow. Tessai was what now? When I left he was manning the shop...I wasn't gone for that long...Was I?

"Forgive me; I only had your health in mind," the calm man replies. "Taicho, he's awake! Taicho!"

"That doesn't mean get in bed with me! Get...Out!" There's the sound of a body crashing. I wonder which one went flying?

As I continue to walk down the hallway, I come in contact with Kisuke whom is apparently coming out of his office, with a broad and goofy grin on his face. He sees me, and his grin only gets wider, "Welcome home," he sing songs before heading for the back room. I follow behind the man closely. With a jubilant slam open of the door he greets Ichigo, "Good morning Kurosaki-kun!"

I watch from over Kisuke's shoulder as Ichigo looks to him and points angrily, "You! What do you think you're doing, letting one of your employees sleep in my bed?!"

"Well...He only had your health in mind," Kisuke teases with a grin causing Ichigo to growl and glare, obviously not happy with the answer.

"...Whatever! What am I doing here? Where's Rukia? What about that stoic guy and the red head?" Ichigo demands.

Kisuke is silent, his smile gone, "She's gone back to Seireitei to be judged for her crimes. As for the other two, they've also gone back to deliver Ruikia".

"Crimes? What crimes?

Kisuke is silent before stating, "Why don't you get dressed? Come to the dining room when You're finished and I'll answer your questions". Kisuke closes the door and turns only to face me. "Will you be showing yourself to him?". After all, Ichigo was too focused on the pain to realize just who saved him.

I nod once, "I'm taking on the job of teaching him like I said. I have to show him who I am. Not just because I don't have a gigai to hide in, but because I figure that he deserves to know the truth". We turn and walk towards the dinning room, Tigressa still resting against my shoulder as should be. I won't be letting her go at all while I'm awake and alert.

"Tessai," Kisuke calls out after the large man has been kicked out of Ichigo's room, "Would you please prepare some tea for us? It's going to be a long conversation".

"Of course Taicho. Cross-san, jasmine I assume?" I smile lightly and nod before closing the doors behind me after following Kisuke into the appointed room. The tea is ready before Ichigo comes along, me with my own little kettle as opposed to Kisuke's and Ichigo's shared one; simply because they have green tea while I have the aforementioned preferred kind. If I were honest with myself, I'd say that I'm rather nervous about this. Hell, I kind of wanna make some excuse for leaving and just stay in the shadows for the rest of my days. How will Ichigo take the fact that I am of the same species as the creature who caused the ultimate and forever change to his life? Will he hate me? Will he fear me? Will he remain the same? I bite my lip lightly.

"Cross-chan," Kisuke speaks from my right, seeing my actions rather easily, "Calm down. It'll be okay".

"What if he doesn't accept me?" I question worriedly. I'm a Hollow. He's gonna be a Shinigami again. We're natural enemies. Why should he accept me?

Kisuke places a hand on one of my balled ones that rests on my leg. The warm feeling of his skin on my chilled hand feels nice, and I look to him to meet his gaze, "Everything will be fine, Cross. I promise". I can't help but stare at him for a moment longer before letting out a low sigh and nodding. Alright...I'll try. "Good girl". He praises upon seeing acceptance in my gaze.

"Alright Sandal Hat, just what do you need to-" Ichigo walks in, not really paying attention to the two of us at the table until he's sitting down and looking ahead. His eyes instantly lock on me, or rather my face. Specifically the mask shard that rests over my right eye, creates a single horn, and stops just after my lips. He is silent, and his shoulders are stiff while his once calmed brown eyes harden as though ready for a fight. "Sandal Hat...Who is this?"

"You know her already," Kisuke states calmly, his hand still covering my balled one and giving it a gentle and assuring squeeze. Thank you Kisuke. It's times like these that I'm really grateful that I've met this man, Jiraiya's Shinigami life. I didn't know him well when I was a live but...I knew Naruto loved him greatly, and that he's a good man. Looks like that traveled over and into his current state. It's a shame that he remembers nothing.

After a long sigh, I meet Ichigo's eyes, "Hey Ichigo. I look pretty different now, huh?"

"Who are you?" His eyes go from meeting mine to my mask shard again, and then to my hollow hole- not my breasts, because now a days I cover up more- before coming back to my eyes again. "I've never met a humanoid Hollow before. Let alone one that hasn't tried to kill me. Unless you're playing pretend somehow and plan on trying to kill everyone here...Which I won't let you do". I flinch that his words.

But still, I draw strength from Kisuke's earlier words, nonexistent heart proverbially pounding. "You've met me before, that's for sure. We used to live together," I watch his eyes narrow and then slowly widen, "My name is Hatake Cross. It's good to see that you're okay, Ichigo".

Everything is silent. The tension in the room could be cut by a dull butter knife. The silence continues for about five minutes with him simply looking from my eyes, to my mask fragment, and then to the hole in my chest, then back to my eyes. The cycle continues for the duration of those minutes before finally he speaks up. "...Explain to me".

I tilt my head, "Huh?"

"Explain to me as to why you decided to pretend to be human...Why you didn't tell the truth...Are you really my friend? Are you just some person who follows orders? Why are you a Hollow? When did you become one? Who you really are. I want to know everything before I decide to hate you or not". His words are stiff and low, "We haven't been friends long, but you were my friend in school...So I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and let you explain everything to me. Including just why you came to know me as it is".

Okay...So he's pissed. Like, really pissed. But...By sheer luck, he's managed to keep his cool for the time being. I think...I sigh before nodding, "I'll start at the beginning then...I hope you're comfortable, because this is a long story". And that's when I begin. I tell him of how I lived my life as nothing but an experimental creature made by Orochimaru, and of how and when Kakashi and Yamato came to indirectly save my sorry ass. I tell him of how Kakashi took me to his home, taught me to speak, eat, how social nonsense worked and the like. I tell him of my career as a shinobi, it being a natural talent for me, and of what I looked like back in the day. I tell him of how I quickly rose in the ranks and yet still lived with Kakashi simply for the both of us having company. I include in the story Naruto and the others, though mainly him, Itachi and Sasuke if anyone else. What with Itachi and Naruto being like little brothers and Sasuke being in love with me. I tell him of how I discovered just what I was in reality- because I knew I wasn't human. I continue to describe what being attacked by Madara for a second time was like for me and how I was truly scarred by the fact that I had lost three rather good friends of mine due to me being much too weak. I then go into admitting that I fell in love with Kakashi, and we became a couple. And then of how when Pein attacked, what I felt back then while fighting the bird, and what it was like to loose all control of myself as well as what I encountered.

I wrapped up that portion of my story with finally the war and the battle that I made my way into, seeing Kakashi again after months and fighting along side with him with Naruto and the others to kill Madara once and for all. And then I skip through the peaceful times, skimming over the Karasu and the others' children. I introduce Kakashi's death being the point where the hill that was my life started to slope downwards, and state that Naruto's and Sasuke's deaths- Sasuke died first- are what did me in and drove me to suicide. I then describe what it was like to become a Hollow; it was very painful as my body fought the change due to it being unnatural. However, it was only my will that allowed me to survive through the seven hundred years that I was forced to live through, as well as keep my own personality as dominant when it came to being a Menos Grande. I finish my story with what it was like to become a Vasto Lorde- telling him the difference between Hollow evolutions as I went- and then finally an Arrancar. The utmost ending is me letting him know why I did what I did in terms of becoming his friend, and of how although we were fresh friends by the time Rukia left, I still held- and hold- him close to my nonexistent heart. By the time I finish talking, it's three in the afternoon; I started talking seven hours ago. "All in all, Ichigo, my name is Hatake Cross, I am a Vasto Lorde leveled Arrancar, and even though I haven't known you for that long, I see you as a friend whom I would love to help become strong if that's what you want".

Ichigo has been silent the whole time, listening more intently than I've ever seen him do when compared to school- can't say I blame him there though. He's silent for a little bit longer, seeming to process things and leaving me to search for Kisuke's supportive hand again which he readily gives. He'd never heard the entire story of my life. Just that I was an experiment when alive, and that I had been through war, and that I was literally trained to kill at even a young age. Also that I was never human to begin with. However he didn't know about Kakashi, Naruto or even Itachi and Sasuke. Let alone his own past life or anyone else from when I was alive. And so...I wait. "...I forgive you," Ichigo suddenly speaks up, meeting my black gaze from where he sits. My eyes widen but I am silent and questioning. "Even though you did kill like any Hollow...You didn't go out of your way to kill people...And sound like you were a good person back when you were alive...I didn't get much time to get to know you before Rukia left but I knew even then you were a good person...I forgive you".

I'm still silent for a moment before a broad and thankful smile spreads across my lips. "Thank you, Ichigo". He nods once, offering me a small smile of his own that I can tell is real due to it reaching his eyes clear as day.

However the smile falls and returns to being a serious scowl, "So what about Rukia? I'm gonna get her back but...How am I supposed to do that?"

"She will most likely be judged rather harshly and put to death...So we will only have so much time to work with". Kisuke takes his hand once I release it and states firmly, "There are ways to get back your abilities...But it's very hard to do...Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," no hesitation.

The serious look on Kisuke's face broadens into a smile, "...Alrighty then! We'll start now. Follow Cross-chan and I, Kurosaki-kun!~" Finding no real reason to be stoic any longer, he hops to his feet, now hiding the grin from behind his apparent beloved fan and taking the cane that is ever present with him.

As we head down the hallway to the trap door that I know is waiting for us, Tessai's head pops out of the kitchen, "Taicho, are you beginning already?"

"That's right!~ Why don't you go get Ururu and Jinta? They might wanna see this and might be able to help should we need it," Kisuke says, opening up the door and heading down the ladder without a care in the world.

"Right," Tessai complies.

I go down next, and smirk to Ichigo before jumping down the hole, knowing that I'll just barely bypass Kisuke and land perfectly fine on the ground and on two feet. After that, I watch Kisuke come down the last few steps of the ladder and then watch as Ichigo blanches and stops to look around.

"Just what is this place?!" He exclaims, looking around more curiosly as he comes down.

"My home!" I beam casually.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"She's not!~" Kisuke sing songs from behind the fan, "She lives in a cave down here- a nice cave but still a cave- and often trains down here! This place is made by technology that allows it to be as big as I please without causing any spacial trouble and by not alerting Seireitei". Eventually Ichigo makes it down the ladder, and next to come down are Tessai, Ururu and Jinta who take less time than the curious carrot top.

Said boy looks to me and the looks me over completely; not surprising since he only saw me when I was sitting, "You're dressed like a Shinigami...Do all spirit based species wear black?"

I shake my head, "No. Most Vasto Lorde- whose numbers are countable on a single hand- and Arrancar- countable on two hands but in the lower double digits- prefer to wear white. But I don't like that color so I decide to wear this one".

"Are all Vasto Lorde and Arrancar striped like you?" He questions next. I smile, happy to see that he's basically not even close to being stiff around me; mostly he's back to normal. I like that very much.

Still, I shake my head as we walk away from the tall ladder and head for a place that'd be considered the middle of no where. "No. You know how most of the Hollows you've fought have represented some sort of animal or a mix of animals?" A nod, "While not all Hollows are based off of animals, those who are continue to have this sort of form as they go through the evolutions. If a Hollow is...Say based off of a wolf when they first become a Hollow, when they become an Adjuchas they will normally take on a form that is akin to a wolf. Be it multi-headed or multi-tailed or whatever. We Vasto Lorde take on a human-animal form when we evolutionize into the level I just mentioned. So the wolf Adjuchas, would turn into a wolf man or wolf woman depending on their gender which is regained upon becoming an Adjuchas. Arrancar as I told you earlier are Hollow that manage to take off a portion of their masks and gain Shinigami-like powers. They take on a human shaped body but of course retain a shard of their mask and possibly some physical traits of their former form. I just so happen to be one of the Arrancar that kept the markings I had as a Vasto Lorde".

"So you're...A tiger," Ichigo confirms earning a nod from me to show that he's right. I'd tell him more, but the others are standing there waiting.

"Are we ready?" Kisuke questions. When there's a nod from Ichigo, he lashes out and pokes him in the forehead with the bottom of his cane, separating Ichigo from his physical body which collapses while he himself stumbles back.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo demands after catching himself, his Chain of Fate nice and long as it should be.

Kisuke looks at me with a light chuckle, "Are you ready?"

I grin and hand him Tigressa, "Of course. Okay Ichigo!" I tell him with a bright grin, "I'll be your teacher from now on. Kisuke will help me here and there since I'm not a Shinigami myself and don't know everything about them. But that's not important now". I crack my knuckles and step away from the others.

"Cross-san!" Ururu speaks up, holding white sparring gear that she kindly got for me, "Will you be needing these?"

I smile and shake my head, "He'll need hard knuckles at some point. Thank you though, Ururu. Just stay here and watch with the others". I step a little ways away from the four and then speak up to Ichigo again, "Lesson Number One: Fight me".

"...Eh?!" Ichigo exclaims as I crack and pop what joints I can...Which is most of them.

"The rules are simple," Kisuke speaks up, "Which ever one of you goes down first and can no longer move, wins. That'll mean that you've cleared Lesson One". Of course I'll be holding back.

And so the fight begins, "Let's have fun, Ichigo!~"


End file.
